One Wish
by Skye Pirate
Summary: The story of a fourteen year old boy , fan of Chrono Trigger , who hates Kingdom Hearts and is accidentally transported in the game. Will this incident convince him that KH is the greatest game? **chapter 18 is up !**
1. chapter 1

One Wish . . .  
  
By : Bounty Hunter  
  
Disclaimer : The greatest games of all time ( Kingdom hearts and Chrono Trigger) don't belong to me ( well , duh . . .) . . . but I still own my ideas !  
  
Me : Okay , let's do it , I'm gonna write a video game fic this time !  
  
Lance : Great ! It'll just be more boring that way !  
  
Me : Shut up ya monkey ! My fics are good ! . . . usually . . .  
  
Lance : That's what I was saying , you're always negative when you write the first chapter of something . . .  
  
Me : Maybe . . . but the last time I was negative , I made a hit ! so . . . I guess , being negative is the best way to interest people in reading your fics . . .  
  
Lance : Enough with the big bla , bla ! let's get to the story and see what you can do with video games !  
  
Me : Before I begin , I just wanna say that this fic is based on an old one I wrote about four months ago ( I deleted it) , the beginning , I have to admit , is very similar but I simply loved the concept and because the original one wasn't as I wanted , I've decided to re-write it with a totally different subject , I just hope you'll enjoy it ! Okay , Here I come . . .  
  
*****************************  
  
. . . I'm sorry our relationship didn't go well , you are someone nice but still . . . I can't go out with a Chrono Trigger fan . . . sorry , I hope you'll find someone else , bye ! love : Lisa .   
  
"Man , I can't believe you can dump someone just for that !" sighed fourteen year old Daisuke while sitting on his sofa . " And beside , I can't see what's so interesting about this Kingdom Hearts game ! Chrono Trigger's the thing !"  
  
The teenager sighed a second and looked at the letter his former girlfriend had given to him . Four weeks ago , they were inseparable , but , yesterday they had an animated argument . When Daisuke told her that it was stupid to be addicted to some game like Kingdom Hearts and that she'd better try Chrono Trigger , Lisa began to scream angrily at him and , after , she dumped him . " Oh ! well , he began to cheer up himself , I still have my Snes and my games to cheer me up ! Now , I must forget about all that and beat CT for the two hundredth time !" . Daisuke was about to press the "on" button on is console when the phone began to rang , ruining the peaceful mood in the basement .  
  
" Hold on ! I'm coming " the boy screamed has if the object could hear him .  
  
"Yellow ? Daisuke's there ! "  
  
" Oh . . . uhmm . . . Hi Dais ! how are ya doing ! " " Oh ! . . . it's you" Daisuke's voice sounded a lot less joyful when he recognized Lisa :  
  
" What do you want ?"  
  
" Well . . . "The boy could guess with no effort , that she was a little shy to talk to him after what she has done . " I wanted to say , that ,before judging a game , you should try it Dais , C'mon ! just once ! aren't ya bored of playing the same game ? "  
  
" I also play at Chrono Cross ! " He replied coldly .  
  
" Yeah " continued the young girl " but , I mean . . ."  
  
" I know you want to convince me to play at Kingdom Hearts , and here's my answer : NO !"  
  
:: clac!:: Daisuke , hanged up the phone so hard , it almost fell down . Stupid Lisa , he tough , I'm not the kind of guy who'll do anything for a girl . . .   
  
" Okay ! now , prepare to die Lavos !" He grinned and seized his joypad . " C'mon , Chrono , Marle , Magus together you can do it ! hehehehehehehe . . . my combo is unbeatable !"  
  
Then , Daisuke began to play , entering in a trance , fifteen minutes later , he has beaten Lavos and was about to turn off his old Snes when something strange happened :  
  
" Huh !? hey . I've never seen this ending before . . ."  
  
His TV screen was all black except for the picture of a green-haired teenager who was wearing 600 A.D style clothes . The Dais blinked , surprised by the strange apparition .  
  
" What the . . ."  
  
When ,the pixel-boy began to talk , he was even more intrigued : "Hey ! Daisuke !" The digital-brat shouted with a voice that scared Dais :  
  
" Huh !?" the Chrono Trigger fan strangled . How can a Snes character talk ? as if he didn't noticed anything , the green-haired teen continued : " My name is . . . well . . . you can call me Klov . . . I'm here to congratulate ya ! : you're the first person to beat this game so many time ! to reward ya , I'll grant you one wish ! "  
  
"Am I dreaming ? " Daisuke asked for himself .  
  
" Geez . . . you humans are so foreseeable ! No , dude , yer not dreaming . . . Can you tell me yer wish , I only got 10000000000000000 years left to live . . ."  
  
" My wish ? well it's easy I . . . "  
  
" OOOOOO ! Lemme guess you wanna enter a video game right ? Okay , which one ?"  
  
He was about to answer the question with a simple logic Well , What other game than Chrono Trigger would I like to enter ? But , before he could open his mouth , his hand hit something cold and hard . Huh !? what's this ? 'looks like the box of a playatation 2 box . . . Push by his curiosity the boy took the box to see wich game it contained . When he read the title his face became transfigured by an over-reaction of surprise : " KINGDOM HEARTS !?"  
  
" Kindom Hearts ? " Asked Klov " Okay , then . . . yer wish is granted dude and bla bla bla . . ."  
  
" No ! wait ! I said that by accident !"  
  
Klov began to laugh as if what Daisuke just said was the greatest joke of all time :  
  
" Sorry , big guy ! but once a wish is granted , it can't be reverse !"  
  
" What !? you're joking ? My long life dream was to have the power to enter Chrono Trigger ! not my former girlfriend's favorite video game !"  
  
" Oh ! so , you're girlfriend dumped ya ! hehehehehehehe . . . Well , anyway , enjoy your new power and if yer in deep shit ya can always call me . . . I'll see what I can do . Okay , I've gotta go grant the wish of a Okage Shadow King fan . . . so , smell ya !"  
  
In a few second , The green-haired pixel-boy was gone , leaving the screen all black . Frustrated , Dais laid back on the floor and looked at the game's box :  
  
" At least Lisa will be jealous of me . . . Okay , how do I enter in this game , now . . ."  
  
The teen blinked and turn his head in the direction of his playstation .  
  
" Of course ! let's put the CD in the console and see . . ."  
  
When the TV was showing the menu screen , Daisuke felt a strange feeling inside his body .  
  
" What the !?" He didn't have the time to finish his sentence , because he fell into a strange darkness like if he was sleeping . . .  
  
. . .  
  
"Hey , guys ! come here ! I think I'ze found a dead corpse laying on the beach !"  
  
Daisuke was awakened by the voice of a girl who , he guessed , was about his age . Still dissy , he opened his eyes and saw the face of the owner of the voice who just talked . She had short brown hair and blue anime-style eyes .  
  
" Okay , so now , I must be in the game" He mumbled . He stood up and looked at the landscape that was surrounding him ; he was on a island , the day was sunny and there were palm trees everywhere . He turned back to the girl .  
  
" Huh . . . where am I and who are you ?"  
  
" My name's Kairi !" The girl giggled " And your on destiny island . . . you sure are a weirdo !"  
  
" Really ?" Intrigue , Daisuke looked at his reflection in the water : In face was anime-styled he was still wearing his over size jeans and his skull head T-shirt but it was the only thing about him that hasn't change . His hair were spiky and dark-blond and his eyes were black .  
  
" What's your name ?" Kairi's voice pulled him from his tough . . .  
  
" Huh . . . I'm , well . . . my name is Daisuke . . . errrrrr . . . pleased to meat ya !"  
  
The girl nodded and giggled again : " Yeah , I don't know where you came from , but you look nice . . . "  
  
For the third time , Dais blinked . He simply couldn't believe it : He was in a video game ! okay maybe a dumb one from is point of view but , it still was a video game !  
  
" Hey , Kairi !" shouted the voice of boy behind him "Are you gonna help us finish the raft or what ?. . . Hey whose that guy ?"  
  
" I'm Daisuke " he begun while he was turning over to discover a short , brown-haired boy wearing a red overall . " . . . And who might you be ?"  
  
" I'm Sora ! " The teen noticed , his new friend's eyes getting wider :  
  
" Are you from another world ?"  
  
" Well . . . How can I explain it . . ."  
  
**********************  
  
Me : Okay , That'll be all for today ! ^-^ if you're nice and send me lots of Reviews , I might continued . . .  
  
Lance : She REALLY likes reviews so she'll love you if you send one !  
  
Me : Have a nice day everybody ! And have fun playing with Kingdom Hearts ! 


	2. chapter 2

One Wish : Chapter 2  
  
Me : Hey ! I'm back ! I'll try to make this chapter better than the other  
  
Lance : Yeah ! I can't wait 'till we begin . . .  
  
Me : Stop being sarcastic . . . anyway , I don't have anything more to say so : enjoy this chap and review ! ^^  
  
*************************  
  
"So . . ." Sora joyfully said as he and Daisuke were working on the raft ". . . your world is some strange place were people like us only exist in small metal boxes ?"  
  
" That's . . . almost like it . . . I think . . ." the teenager made pause and looked at the infinite see standing before his eyes . " You're saying that , you believe there're many worlds out there uhmmm . . . maybe . . . just maybe , my world really does exist somewhere in your universe . . ."  
  
Suddenly more interested , Sora lifted his head , his blue eyes were filled with curiosity :  
  
"That'll be so cool ! it means I and the others could visit your world . . . Wow . . . wait 'till I say that to Riku !"  
  
" Riku ? . . . Who's Riku ?"  
  
" Oh , right ! you haven't meat him yet ! he's my best friend . . . he's older than me though , but he's nice . . . even if sometimes he pisses me off . . ."  
  
Daisuke nodded , he could exactly understand how Sora was feeling . He had a friend who was always picking on him . . . at the conclusion of his thought he sighed ; he already missed his home and family . . .  
  
"Hey ! Sora , I can come with ya and the others , right . . . 'cuz you see I'd like to go back home sometime . . ."  
  
Sora blinked as a sign of surprise : " Admit , it you have absolutely no idea about how going back home ?"  
  
Daisuke didn't want to answer the curious boy's question he turned his head , thoughtful , and looked at the palm trees where some big white birds were building their nest . I must be the greatest idiot of all time ! I forgot to ask Klov how to come back ! well . . . I have to admit I also forgot to ask him how to enter . . . maybe I can find the exit by myself too ! . The boy stood up and went to sat on the golden sand of the beach . A tender breeze ran trough his hair but he didn't notice it ; he was somewhere else , somewhere with his family and friends . Now , I can understand why some people say that , to have a wish granted can be the worst thing . . .  
  
" Hey ! Daisuke ! " Shouted the voice of Sora . " Let me introduce ya to Riku !"  
  
He lifted his eyes to see who Sora was talking about . Riku was taller than Sora and had purple hair and pure green eyes . Dais stoop up to say hi to the boy but before he could talk , Riku opened his mouth :  
  
" Huh . . . hi ! you're name's Daisuke right ? . . . I've been told that the world you come from is quite strange ! ha ha ! I'd like to see it !"  
  
  
  
"And I would like to see it again too !" replied Daisuke without much drive .  
  
The discussion didn't continued much further because Riku's attention has been caught by the sigh of Kairi who was arriving with a pile of logs in her hands .  
  
" Okay , guys ! the raft's almost ready ! we should go home and rest up ! Tomorrow's gonna be a big day !"  
  
" Hey !" Interrupted Daisuke . " What about me ? I don't wanna be alone !"  
  
" You can go with me !" proposed Sora " I'll tell my parents you're . . . eeeerrrrrrr . . . Riku's cousin . . ."  
  
Dais Nodded and followed Sora who was trying to push his little boat away form the shore . The sun was already disappearing behind the horizon , birds had already stopped their signing . The only thing the boy could hear was the water , gently hitting the side of the little boat .  
  
" You know. . . " Began Sora , pulling Daisuke away from his thought . " You're all I ever wanted to be ! you're from another world , you live in a world that seems so . . . so interesting . . ."  
  
Dais sighted : " Interesting ? it's the most boring world you could end up in . . . YOU are all I ever wanted to be ! I mean : You're an RPG hero !"  
  
The brown haired boy blinked : " Hero ? I'm not a Hero !"  
  
" Yeah , whatever . . ."  
  
After a twenty minutes boat ride , the two boys were arrived at their destination . After a light supper and a boring conversation with Sora's parents . Dais was lying in a sleeping bag next to the bed of his friend . The teenager lifted his head to see if Sora was sleeping .  
  
"I just can't wait . . . once we set sail !" murmured Sora  
  
"Huh !?"  
  
"This afternoon " continued Sora " Kairi asked to take the raft . . . and leave just the to of us . . . she even said that Riku seemed different . . . I have this strange feeling too , like . . . if something really important is gonna happened . . . I wonder what . . ?"  
  
Daisuke stood up and came to sat on Sora's bed . He looked trough the little window behind him ; outside the sky was covering whit dark clouds .  
  
"Yeah , for me , being here is already something I'll never forget , my friend will never believe me if I find a way to go back home . . ."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence , the sound of thunder interrupted him . Sora sat quickly on his bed and looked at the island were they have left the . . .  
  
" Oh no !" He shouted " The raft ! follow me Daisuke ! we've gotta go see if it's okay !"  
  
Sora opened his window and jump out off it . Daisuke followed him but , like if was paralyzed , stopped in the middle of the beach . But Sora didn't notice him ; he was already in his boat rowing as fast as he could to reach the island before the storm .  
  
" Dammit !" he screamed "Somebody . . . No , Klov ! do something !"  
  
As if someone heard him and felt like he had to do something about it , the teen fell into darkness once again . . .  
  
When he "woke up" , all was dark , there wasn't a glimmer of light . Daisuke grabbed his spinning head and stood up . " Were am I ?"  
  
"In the "meeting" place !" a voice behind him that he knew answered .  
  
Daisuke turn over to face is genie , now , Klov wasn't a pixel-boy anymore . He looked like him , he was about fifteen years old , kind of small , his green hair were spiky and long and made contrast with his large anime- styled black eyes , he had a pierced hear and a strange necklace around his neck . He was wearing too-big-for-him black pants held by a red belt and an opened orange shirt .  
  
" I was expecting , this story to be too much alike the game's one . .. "  
  
Daisuke blinked : " What do you mean !"  
  
" Oh ! nothing ." The genie started to giggled . " Hey ! Dais , can I ask you what's the coolest between a good guy and bad guy for ya !"  
  
The teen stared at Klov : " Why do wanna know this ?"  
  
"Well . . . it's a secret for the moment . . . just . . . tell me !"  
  
" Huh . . . a bad guy . . . I guess . . ."  
  
" Perfect " Klov grinned " Now let's do a little remake of this story ! see ya soon Dude and enjoy the second part of the story !"  
  
This time , Dais just waited for him to fell unconscious .  
  
He woke up in a large city with flashing light . Again , he was dizzy and had the reflex of looking for something that could indicate him where he was . He didn't had to look too long , he stopped staring at a large sign on which it was written : " Welcome to Traverse Town !"  
  
" Oh ! great ! I'm lost in an other stupid world of this stupid game and I - Huh !? what the . . ."  
  
He choke of surprise when he noticed a strange thing that looked like a weapon in his hand . It was a key , a black key decorated with a dragon a little chain was attached to it , at the end was a little skull head with wings .  
  
"Strange . . ."  
  
Daisuke started to explore the town , hopping to find Sora or somebody else . While strolling around the town , he noticed that everybody was looking at him with big , scared eyes and when he approach someone , the person would start running away from him . " What's with them ? " he asked for himself . " Am I that scary ?" . The teen shook his head : Maybe those people are scared of stranger . . . . As he was thinking , he didn't notice some little kids who started to cry when they saw him . After an hour of walk , he stopped and looked around him ; the house were small and they weren't much people in the street . Everything was decorated with tiny light and the sky was dark . It must be late . . . I don't have any money , I guess I'll just have to sleep out . . . Huh  
  
A strange sound distracted him from his thought , a sound coming from behind . He turned over to discovered a strange black little creature with yellow-glowing eyes . " Whoa ! what's that thing it looks like a monster ! I should attack him . . . I think . . . Ha ! I can't attack some evil creature with a stupid key , even if it's a cool-looking stupid key !" . But the monster didn't attack him , he just shook his head and disappeared . Daisuke was starting to loose his patience : " OKAY ! WHAT'S GOING ON ! WHY IS EVERYBODY SCARED OF ME !" He ran to a shop window and looked at himself : His hair were still dark blond but , now they were striped with dark blue locks and he had a small scar on his cheek . He was wearing large black pants with lots of pockets , multiple belts , black leather boots and a long sleeve shirt with the symbol of a heart with an "X" on it . " Now I see why everybody is scared of me . . . KLOV , I'M GONNA KILL YA ! . . . even if this outfit is kinda cool . . . I'M GONNA KILL YA !" .Now alone in the street , he sat on some stairs and looked at the sky , which was glimmering with stars . " Okay " he began . " I'm dressed like a bad guy , monsters doesn't want to attack me and I have a strange weapon . . . Oh ! can some one tell me what am I suppose to do now ?"  
  
As he was saying this , a shadow appeared behind him . . .  
  
***********  
  
Me : And it's to be continued ! Please review !  
  
Lance : Yeah , for her , it'll be like a Christmas gift !  
  
Me : Well . . . see ya ! 


	3. chapter 3

One Wish : chapter 3  
  
Me : Okay ! here's chapter 3 !  
  
Lance : And thanks for the reviews !  
  
Me : Oh ! by the way , Dr'hagon if you are really gonna do a fanart , I'll be very happy of it ! and I wanna see it as soon as it's finish ! thank you ^-^ ! okay , now . . . let's do it !  
  
**************************  
  
Daisuke hasn't notice the shadow behind him and was still sitting on the stairs . The boy lifted his weapon in the air and looked at it , perplexed . He wondered why Klov wanted to "remake" the whole story , wasn't he just supposed to grant him one wish ? why would he make him a bad guy ? Dais was about to stand up when a voice behind him distracted him :  
  
"Hey ! Daisuke ? what are you doing here ?" It was Sora .  
  
He blinked : " Sora ? Wha. . . What are you doing here ?"  
  
His friend shook his head : " hard to say . . . I arrived on the island and then I . . . I found this key ! I wonder what it is . . ." Daisuke hid his weapon behind his back as quick as possible . He didn't want Sora to found out that he had a key-sword too. . .or whatever was the name of the strange object .  
  
"Hummm . . . Hey Sora ?" The brown-haired boy lifted his head : " Yeah ?" . The teenager didn't know if he really had to continue his question . . . Of , course !answer a little voice in his head But , beware : you can't trust every glimmer of light you'll encounter the voice started to giggled . . . in a familiar sort of way :  
  
" KLOV !" he shouted " IS THAT YOU ?"  
  
" What's wrong ? " Sora asked with a worried voice .  
  
" Huh !? ho . . . nothing , it's just . .. nah . . . forget it . . . Hey , I have to ask you , how did you came here ?"  
  
" Good question !" He hesitated ." Errr . . . well I . . . fell unconscious and when I woke up . . .I was here ! kinda stupid , isn't it ?"  
  
Dais shook slowly his head : " Yeah . . ." He wanted to add something , but Sora had been quicker than him :  
  
" Hey ! Daisuke . . . huh . . . what's with the weird outfit ?"  
  
" Oh ! that ? huh . . . I . . . just wanted . . ." To become your enemy ! continued Klov's voice . But Daisuke did as if he hasn't heard the voice . " My clothes were torn and the only I could get were those . . ."  
  
Sora pointed his friend's shirt : " Hey ! " he shouted with surprise " I saw this symbol on a weird-looking creature who attacked me a few minutes ago ! why is it on your shirt !"  
  
" Huh . . ." Now , Daisuke was completely out of excuses Of course began the annoying voice you could tell him the truth , yeah just say that all along your were a bad guy and . . . awww ! what the heck ! let's just attack him !  
  
" I don't wanna do that !" he murmured " Sora his . . . well a friend ! and beside . . . he didn't do anything to me !" he waited an answer from Klov's voice .  
  
Sora frowned : " Hey ! Daisuke what are doing C'mon let's go find the others together !"  
  
Daisuke simply wanted to say "yes" but couldn't . His arm grabbed his own Keyblade . "STOP !" He shouted even if he knew it was useless . " Errrr . . ." Sora hesitated" Dais ? what exactly are you doing ?". Daisuke didn't answer ; he was to concentrated on his own though to hear the young Keyblade master in front of him . On one side it seemed like he couldn't control his body but on another one , he wanted to kill . . . No ! he thought Kolv ! do something ! but this time nothing happened . He felt more and more like killing Sora , he didn't know why but , now he knew , nothing was controlling his body . He was simply meant to be evil . . . well it was the most probable explanation . Daisuke jumped to attack the boy . Sora , disconcerted by the move , ran away and didn't even turn back once to look at Daisuke . The teen in question , fell on his knees : " Definitely , I . . . think there's something really wrong with me! (he shook his head) nah . . . In a way , I asked Klov to be a bad guy it's normal for me to want to kill the main character more than anything . . . but why did he want to remake the game's story ?"  
  
Daisuke continued to think about all the story but fell asleep , in the middle of the street an hour later . . .  
  
***  
  
Far away from Traverse Town , in a huge castle , so tall it seemed like it was touching the clouds . Klov was sitting on the floor , facing a huge Keyhole . " Man , was I stupid !" he said to himself while eating some indescribable thing . " I shouldn't have talk to him ( he laid back on the floor) he was convinced that I was simply a genie . . . but now . . ." ". . . You ruined a part of the plan! " Said a deep voice behind him . Klov didn't even turn over . He continued eating what he had in his hand and replied with his mouth half-full . " You didn't have to specify it , Ansem !" . The man , started to laugh : " We're lucky , this boy his stupider than the other ones . . ." . Klov , re-sat on the floor and turn over his head to face him : " You mean . . . like . . . the one who died when that son of a . . ." " Don't be vulgar in front of me , young man !" interrupted Ansem . Klov blinked : " Yeah , well , anyway . . . The guy who died when Sora push him down a cliff with pointy rocks at the bottom . . . " Ansem nodded : " yeah , or the girl you cut open just because . . . you , felt like it ! (Klov noticed some disdain in the man's voice) . . . you know . . . you don't have to kill everyone I try to control , because you don't like them . . ." . Klov laughed : " It's not my fault if I like to kill and . . . I really can't see the point of yer plan , we're in a game , dude , you're a bad guy ! and like any bad guy you're born to be destroy by the main character ! I may be half-sorcerer , half-genie , I can't help you forever you know . . ." . The young genie noticed the anger in the Heartless' eyes . "But . . ." he continued " unlike other bad guys . . . I know that I'm in a . . . what's the word again ? oh yeah ! : video game . . . I want to survive ! I want to live ! is it that hard to understand ?" . Klov sighed and stood up : " Hey ! faith is faith ! what are you gonna do about it ? myself . . . if I could be someone else . . . I'm tired of my mercenary life . . ." . Ansem nodded with comprehension , but a second after , regain the same humor he was in a while ago . " Maybe . . . but I'm paying you for this job ! so would you get it done ?" " Yep !" began Klov " Hey ? should I go explain the next mission to our puppet ?"  
  
***  
  
It was morning in Traverse Town , but the sky was still dark . Daisuke sat on the street and held his heavy head in his hands . He looked at his watch : in the normal world , it was Monday morning . " Suckers . . . at least I'm not at school like them . . ." Then , he thought of his Lisa . I wonder if she is worried about me . . . probably , everybody must be scare to dead . . . especially my parents . . . . He knew he had to find a way to return home . . . but he felt like if he had to do something before . He looked at his Keyblade next to him . I wonder if this weapon have some kind of powers . . He shook the objet in the air but nothing happened . He sighted : " And now , what am I going to do ?" . As he was fishing his phrase a rock hit him right on his head . "Ouch !" He stoop up and started to shout : " HEY ! WHO DID THIS ?. . .Huh !? Klov ?" . The genie was wearing a long black coat , some jeans and strange black leather boots . " Hey , Dais ! so . . . do you like yer new form ? " " Huh . . . no not really , I wanna help Sora not kill him . . . well . . . I think so . . . Huh !? what am I saying ? I wanna go back home !" Klov giggled : "You can't !" "What ? hey ! are you a genie or not ?" . Daisuke stopped to stare at the green-haired boy . Klov sighed : "Look , I'll give ya a clue : have you ever wonder why there was a copy of Kingdom Hearts in yer house this day ?" The teen blinked . "Look , Dais . . . for a pup. . . I mean a . . . chosen one , you're not that bad . . . " . Daisuke cross his arms on his chest : " What do you mean ? I don't get it ! you put a copy of the game in my room just so I can be transported in this world !?"  
  
"Well , Duh ! ( the genie sat on a bench ) listen . . .You have to finish the game to go back to your world ! "  
  
" And . . . what must I do to . . . finish it ?" Klov smiled and lifted an eyebrow Here's my chance to get the job done . . . " Well , you simply have to kill the main character !"  
  
**********************  
  
Me : Okay ! that's all for today , I'm a little sick these day I think I should rest up a little bit . . .  
  
Lance : . . . I'll finish for her ! okay :  
  
1- Review !  
  
2- Excuse her , this chapter was really short  
  
3- Have a good day everybody !  
  
4- See ya next chapter !!! 


	4. chapter 4

One Wish : Chapter 4  
  
Me : hello ! I'm back to write chapter 4 !  
  
Lance : Good . . .  
  
Me : Yeah . . . Anyway , let's begin !  
  
********************************  
  
Daisuke couldn't believe it : " Kill Sora ? but why ? I mean . . . I don't wanna kill anybody , I . . . I just wanna go back home , that's all ! " .  
  
Klov slowly shook his head : " Are you scared to kill someone ?"  
  
" Of course I am ! who wouldn't ? " he coldly replied .  
  
The young genie began to laugh without much drive : " Oh ! . . . you'd be surprise . . . anyway , I'm not the one who made the rules , so . . . I can't do anything for ya . . . I should go , now . I have to take care of some unfinished businesses . . . smell ya ! " . Klov disappeared in flash , leaving Dais alone in the street . Okay he tough What do I do now ? . Before he could do anything else , Klov reappeared in front of him . Strangely , he wasn't wearing the same clothes anymore ; he had a black and white striped shirt and black loose leather pants with multiple blue belts .  
  
" Oh ! I forgot something ! " he began , his face was a bit red like if he was embarrassed of it . "Huh . . . I've got a gift for ya !" . On those words , he threw something about 4 or 5 meters from Daisuke .  
  
" Wow !" the blond-haired boy exclaimed with surprise when he saw a huge object appear before him . " What is it ?"  
  
Klov blinked and explain : " it's called a gummi ship . . . in other words it's a space ship ! but this one is a bit different , you can't choose yer destination .It's programmed to follow your . . . errr . . . prey , wherever he is going , I . . . think your first destination is some weird place named wonderland . Remember , you can kill as many people as you want but , don't . . . touch the Heartless or I'll be in deep shit ! Okay ? " Daisuke to disconcerted to say something simply nodded , like a little child whose listening to his parents recommendations . The mercenary smiled This mission's getting easier than I thought ! man , I like stupid person ! . " Perfect , now I going for real this time !"  
  
" And . . . where exactly are you going ? " Dais asked .  
  
Klov shrugged : " I'm simply going to Halloween town . . . Bye !"  
  
" Halloween town ? " Daisuke asked for his self " Sounds cool ! I hope I'll get the chance to visit it ! . . . Huh !? ( he violently shook his head ) what am I saying . .. Man , if I wanna see my world again I have to . . . kill someone , I can't do that ! " . Oh ! yes you can ! this time , the voice wasn't Klov's it was the logic side of his mind . " Yeah , well , I'll find another way to go back . . . well , let's try the ship , and let's go see other world while we're at it !" .  
  
He took a deep breath and climbed inside the cockpit ; he never went into a plane , how was he suppose to pilot a space ship !? " Oh , well " he pressed the first button he saw . Two laser rays appeared and went to hit a small brown house in front of him . At the moment of the impact , he heard some violent screams . " Oooooookay . . .I shouldn't touch anything else . . . can't this thing simply transport me to the place where I'm suppose to go ?" . He waited for the ship to magically take off , but nothing happened . " Great ! that stupid Klov forgot to give me a driving lesson . . . and I . . . Oh !" he interrupted his self when he noticed a green button on wich it was written : 'Take off' . Even if no one saw him , Daisuke blushed and pressed the button . He heard a roaring sound and his ship blasted off . Before he knew it , he was calmly visiting space for the first time of his life .  
  
***  
  
As usual , everything was dark and cold in Halloween town . Werewolves , vampires and many others mystical creatures were taking a stroll around the town . No one was showing interest for Klov who was walking alone in the shade of a brick wall . He entered a little building with a small black wooden door . Inside , it was smelling like if they were death rats everywhere . Many creatures were sitting at small tables enlighten by carved pumpkins . The genie went to sat on a weird chair near the counter . The one-eyed , slimy barman approached him : " Hey , kid ! what will it be ? " . Klov turn over his head in a abstract way : " Blood , fresh one please . . ." . The creature disappeared behind the counter for one or two minute and came back with a crimson drink , which he put in the boy's hands : " That'll be 10 Gils ! " . The mercenary lifted his eyebrows : " 10 Gils for a glass of blood !? ah . . . whatever , put that on Ansem's account !" . The barman's green skin suddenly became white : " Ansem !? are . . . are you sure about this ?" . Klov coldly nodded . The creature shrugged : " It's your life . . ." and went to see an other client at the other side of the room . Now alone , Klov slowly drank the red liquid and turn over the stare at the door Man , what's taking him so long , he said he would be here by ten . . . . The 'he' in question went trough the door five minutes later , he took a look around him with an disgusted expression on his face and blinked his yellow eyes . Apparently thought Klov he isn't used to cigarette smoke . . . . He raised his hand in the air so the man could see him . Ansem walked quickly toward him : " What an ugly place , I hope what you have to announce me is very important because . . ." . The boy shook is hand in the air : " Don't worry , it is ! ( Klov noticed a search ghost floating behind Ansem ) you see . . . I've capture Sora's girlfriend she's in my ship . . . she wasn't easy to capture and she insulted me twice ! can you believe it ? . . . she cute though . . ." . Ansem began to hit the table with his finger as a sign of impatience : " . . . I don't care if she's pretty or not . . . can you bring her to me ? " . Klov grinned : " Nah . . . you know . . . our puppet is kind of chicken . .. he don't want to hurt people . .. I think . . . Sora will not be happy when Daisuke will tell him he killed his lovely girlfriend . . . " " What do you mean ? You can kill her !" Shouted the man " She's one of the princess of heart ! I need her !" . Klov's grin became wider . . .  
  
***  
  
In the creepy forest of wonderland , Sora was trying to jump on giant mushroom . " Aaaw , crap !" he shouted . " Sora !" began Donald with impatience in his voice " Can't you simply climb on that stupid mushroom ? we have to find those stupid evidences today you know . . ." . The Keyblade master sighed and sat in the mud : " I don't wanna save that stupid girl anymore !" he shouted . " You mean Alice ? " Goofy asked in a joyful way " We must save her you know ! it's not very nice to leave people behind like this . . ." . Sora gave his dog-like companion a dark glance : " I don't care about this stupid girl ! I wanna find my friends, Riku and Kairi ! " . His friends simply looked at each other and began to walk in an other direction . " Hey ! " screamed the brown-haired boy " Don't leave me behind " . He sighed again and stood up next to a giant yellow flower , rubbing his butt to get rid of the mud . Great , now all alone . . . pffff . .. I wonder why did Daisuke attacked me . . . . Sora started to walk when the Chesire cat appeared in front of him : " Hello , my friend , I'm here so you can be warned of a great danger , hearts will fall but don't be to much dazzle by light . . . darkness can help you too . . ." Sora , stared at the purple cat : " What is that suppose to mean ?" . But the animal was already gone . A minute after , he noticed a dark silhouette near some big trees . The boy stretched is neck to have a better sight of it : " Whose there ?" he asked with an unsure voice . " It's me , Daisuke !" the silhouette shouted . " Dais ?" Sora strangled with surprise when he notice that Daisuke was crying , his hands full of blood : " Sora ! help me ! please ! "  
  
Scared , the Keyblade master stepped back " What . . . what happened ?" he tried to shout that phrase but was only able to articulate a strange mumbling . He drew his weapon and waited for an answer from the blond- haired boy . Daisuke had so much tear in his eyes that he couldn't see much , he walked forward and tried to grab his friend's shoulder but Sora stepped back again , in a violent way . " Sora . . . I . . . I'm sorry . . . I couldn't help it . . .I"  
  
" What did you do ?"  
  
" I . . ." Daisuke seemed to have difficulty to talk " I killed Kairi . . . with my own hands "  
  
" IS THIS A JOKE OR WHAT " The brown-haired boy had screamed so loud that it wouldn't be a surprise if the entire planet had heard him . Dais sadly shook his head : " I killed her and now . . . " . He didn't had time to finish his sentence : Sora hit him so hard with his Keyblade that he fell three meters away from were he was . He raised his head and saw Sora's eyes fulfilled with even more tears than he had . " You . .. You monster ! how could you do this ? I . . . I can believe it . . . I thought you were my friend !" .  
  
Daisuke licked some blood on his head , he seemed much more confident now : " Now . . . I'm wondering why I was sad because of that . . . she was just a little slut and nothing more ( he noticed at this moment , some blood on his cheek) I'll say it again : I'm sorry , but now that I think of it , I don't see why should I be sad ( He grinned) " . Sora started to cry even more : " YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE ! DAIS . . . IS . . .THAT REALLY YOU ?" . His new enemy shrugged : " Yeah . . . " . Sora was so panicked that he difficulties to breath . He caressed the cold metal of his weapon , tried to regain a part of his normal self and calmly said : " You're dead ! I'll kill you as soon as I'll get the chance (he turned over) but . . . now I have to beat up some of your Heartless friends . . . " . Daisuke let the young 'chosen one' walk away and screamed at him : " Hey ! I hope , you're not counting to much on Riku to help ya !" . But Sora didn't reacted , he was still walking , he seemed to be in some sort of trance . . .  
  
***  
  
The real Daisuke still was in his gummi ship . He didn't had to pilot the ship , it was already program to fly to his destination without help from his passenger . " Now that think of it , I don't have to kill Sora ! Klov said I had to beat the game ! I'll help Sora to beat it , that's all !" . Are you sure about what you're doing ? his 'logic mind' asked . " Of course I know !" he replied as if he was speaking to a person . He looked trough the window and started to think about his family and friends once more . . . In thirteen minutes he'll be in Wonderland . . .  
  
*************************  
  
Me : The end for today , I know it's kinda short , but what do you want . . .  
  
Lance : You're always short stuff . . .  
  
Me : Yeah maybe . . .If you haven't noticed , I'm starting to have an obsession with Klov ^^ ! I just can't write a chapter without him . . . I like that character !  
  
Klov : If you really care about me , then you should pay me to play in this fic . . . I'm a mercenary after all !  
  
Me : Hey . . . if you wanna get pay for something then , go clean my room and I'll give you five box !  
  
Klov : . . . Whatever . . .  
  
Lance : Don't worry , I'm not pay neither . . .  
  
Me : Anyway , please review folks and I shall write chapter 5 ! 


	5. chapter 5

One Wish : chapter 5  
  
Me : Hey ! how's everybody doing ? * cricket sounds* . . . Yeah , well . . . I've finish another boring school day and I'm back to write chapter 5 !  
  
Lance : Ha ! Ha ! you have to go to school and I don't !  
  
Me : . . . that's too frustrating . . . anyway ^-^ let's begin !  
  
***************************  
  
Sora was walking beside Goofy and Donald but wasn't really paying attention to them . His eyes were still full of tears and the anger inside him was getting so big that he couldn't concentrate his mind on his main objective : rescue Alice . He wasn't giving a damn about this stupid blond-haired girl he only wanted to kill Daisuke and all other Heartless he could find . At this very moment , one of this tiny , yellow -glowing eyes creature appeared before him . His companions tried to protect him but Sora pushed them away and started to hit the little creature with all the might he had left . His hatred was growing so quickly that even though the Heartless wasn't able to do anything , he continued to beat him violently " TAKE THAT , YOU DESERVE IT !" His word were interrupted by another flow of tears , he kneeled down and started to hit the ground with his hands full of dark blood : " I'm gonna kill you . . . I swear ! I'm gonna beat ya so hard . . . you'll see !"  
  
***  
  
" What are you going to do to me ?" asked the young Alice terrified . Klov shrugged : " Aaaaaww , shut up ! you're gonna give me a headache ! " . But the girl didn't want to hush and began to scream louder at him : " Release me now or you will regret it ! " . The green-haired genie coldly laugh : " Hey ! I didn't kill this butt-ugly queen and all those stupid cards just to save ya , you know . . . you see , you're very important to my client !" . Alice turned her head over to look her kidnapper straight in the eyes , she wanted to say something else but , when she saw the anger reflecting in the black eyes of the mercenary she closed her mouth and simply murmured for herself : " he's the cruelest person I've ever met and he's so young . . ." . " Young . . . and handsome ? " added Klov ,who heard her ,with a smirk . The girl sighed and walked the rest of the trip in silence .  
  
***  
  
Daisuke finally landed in Wonderland , he quickly jumped off the little cockpit . After the long trip his back hurt more than it ever did . While he was massing it , Dais looked around him : there were strange giants cards lying everywhere on the ground , they seemed to be dead or . . . something like that . . . I've already saw this place somewhere else . .. but where ? and then , he remembered , it was part of a movie his sister kept watching even though it was pretty old and boring . . . " Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !" he shouted so loud that many birds flew out of their trees . " Man , I can't believe it ! I'm in . . . wonderland . . . I mean THE wonderland . . . oooooooo . . . now that's scary . . ." . He strolled around the royal garden . I wonder what's the cause of all those deaths . . . . Accidentally , a tripped on one of the dead card and got 'blood' all over his face : " Eeeeew ! gross ! and it smells . . ." . He sat on the ground and wiped the smelly liquid on his face with the sleeve of his shirt . Great , everyone looks dead . . . But it's not my real problem , I must find Sora ! . He waited a moment , the morbid ambiance was starting to scare him , he shuddered : " I wouldn't like to meat the guy who did this . . ." . " Oh ! but you already met him !" a purple cat said as he was appearing into a pink fog . " Hey !" Daisuke innocently exclaimed " You're the Chesire cat !" . The cat eyes became bigger , " Aaah . . ! so you know me ? that is kind of surprise , you see , I thought I knew everything but the shadowed boy knows me . . . well " " What do you mean 'shadowed boy' ?" interrupted the teen . The mystic feline started to laugh : " He knows me , indeed but he doesn't knows who he is ? how funny ! you see my child , I am simply here to warn you : do not follow the light , it's the path of death for you , darkness will protect you with his mighty claws , you can't wish upon those glimmering stars , only the endless night can help you now that you have chosen the wrong path !" . On those gloomy words , the cat disappeared , leaving Daisuke alone with his new born fear of solitude . Okay , maybe now , I'm really scared . . . I wanna find Sora ! . He didn't even thought about the advertisement of the feline and started to run as fast as he could . He didn't want to see another dead body of his life , a new feeling of nausea appeared in his throat when he remembered the blood and the beheaded corpses . After a few minutes of non-stop run , Dais finally stopped in front of giant orange flower ; he found himself in the middle of a peaceful forest , there were giant weird mushrooms , immense trees and he could he the song of a bird . Even though everything was calm Daisuke was so scared he couldn't think straight . Somehow I feel like if everybody was trying to kill me . . .If I get out of this damn world , I don't know if I'll really tell my story to my friends , everybody's gonna laugh at me if I say that I became scared for no reason . . . but . . . I'm really scared . . . . The bird has stopped his signing , the silence that took his place was scarier than anything else , Dais felt like it was penetrating inside him to take place in his chaotic mind . He grabbed his head which was suddenly painful he was about to complain but heard a sound behind . He turned over and tried to call with the clearest voice he could : " Sora ?"  
  
***  
  
Sora had distanced his two companions and was now alone and lost in the weird forest of Wonderland . His gloved hands were still full of dark blood and were colder than usual . He noticed he was squeezing his Keyblade so hard , it hurt . But he wasn't able to think about physical pain right now . Kairi . . . he sadly pictured the face of the young girl and started to cry for the third time this day . Then , he thought of Daisuke , he seemed so nice , how could he have guess that he was an Assassin ? In fact he couldn't really believe it , Daisuke had nothing of a killer . . . at least that's what he though . As if he as been hit by his consciousness , the boy shook violently his head He killed , Kairi and had the nerve to told it to me and he looked at me straight in the eyes . . . . Sora stood up , a new wave of anger started to grow inside of him " I'm going to kill you Daisuke . . ."  
  
***  
  
The words Sora said was what Daisuke heard , the blond-haired boy in question was looking all around him to find the silhouette of the one , he thought , was his friend . " Sora ? " he called again " Sora . . . is that you ?" . For only answer , he received something hard on the head . He shouted a little moaning and turned over , then he saw the Keyblade master standing right before him . Sora's face was deformed by anger and his Key was full of blood he body was taken by light shivers . " Sora ? " Daisuke asked while prudently approaching him " Are . .. are you alright ? " . His 'friend's' Face became even more deformed : " You're asking me if I'm alright !? Oh ! well , if you want the answer then : NO I'M NOT ! I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE ! ( he calmed down ) I said that I'll kill later you but . .. I think I just can't wait anymore . . ." . Disconcerted , Dais stepped back What's with him suddenly ? . But he didn't had the time to ask the question . Sora quickly jumped on him and aimed his enemy's head but Dais blocked him with his own Keyblade . The brown haired boy walked one step away and tried to attack the teen at the legs , this time , Daisuke didn't had enough time to dodge and found himself lying on the ground about an half second later . " Sora ! What's . . . What's your problem " . " MY PROBLEM " he shouted at his former friend's face " MY PROBLEM HIS YOU ! YOU CHANGED MY WHOLE LIFE , BECAUSE OF YOU THINGS WILL NEVER BE THE SAME !" . Daisuke slowly shook his head : " I . . . I didn't do anything THAT terrible !" . It seemed that he had pronounced the wrong words because Sora's eyes became fulfilled with tears an anger : " I hope you don't love your brain too much 'cause I'm going to crush it " . The blond-haired teen put his weapon before his face to protect his self but he wasn't sure of the affectivity of the move . . .  
  
  
  
***  
  
Klov had reached his ship and had imprisoned Alice in the back of the engine . He rubbed his head : " Man , is that girl loud I'm , lucky me I had some sleeping gas left . .. hum . . . I wonder what's happening to the real Daisuke " . At this very moment , a loud screamed burst from the forest . The genie turned his head over , curious : " Hum . .. I wonder which one of them have been hit . . . well , judging by the scream , that must have hurt . . . I hope Daisuke's not dead 'cause Ansem will kill me . . ." . Klov shrugged and went into his ship . . . Outside , the silence had return and everything seemed peaceful . . .  
  
****************************************  
  
Me : Well , it`s all for now , don't worry , I'll write next chapter soon !  
  
Lance : yeah . . . right . . .  
  
Me : Hey , this isn't a shaman king fic , I'll write chap 6 this weekend . .. 'till then . . . see ya !  
  
Lance : Yeah ! don't forget to review ! 


	6. chapter 6

One Wish : chapter 6  
  
Me : Hey ! I was sure everybody would like next chapter soon !!!!  
  
Lance : . . .  
  
Me : What ?  
  
Lance : . . .  
  
Me : . . .  
  
Lance : Hey ! don't copy me !  
  
Me : Hehehehehe . . . I'm evil . . .  
  
Lance : No , you're not ! you're just crazy !  
  
Me : . . . here's chapter 6 . . .  
  
*********************************  
  
The silence of the forest was the first thing Daisuke heard when he woke up . When he tried to lift his heavy head , the pain was so terrible that he couldn't barely groan , his eyes wanted to cry but there were too dry . I. . . can't stand up , all the bones of my body must be broken . . . Sora . . . why did you do this to me ? . As he was thinking ,a curious little pink animal approach him and smelled his right hand . When the creature gently bit his finger , Dais noticed something , that would have made him throw up if he had something in is stomach : his hand only had four finger left ; his forefinger was missing and his there was so much blood on it that he had the impression of wearing a crimson glove . What !? how did that happen ? . He was loosing to much blood , if he didn't get help soon he would probably die . . . " Klov ! do something !" he murmured , hoping that the genie would magically appear before him . He waited a few minutes but the silence still was his only companion . Well . . . this is it . . . I guess I should be happy . . . not much people can enter a video game in their life . . . . He closed his eyes and waited his for his soul to escape from his empty body , around him a few birds had started to sing a strange melody . . .  
  
*** Sora was now in the gummy ship . He hasn't said a word since he came back with Donald and Goofy , they tried to ask him why was he and his weapon were covered with so much blood but the boy had refuse to explain and simply articulated without much drive : " let's go lock another world , this one is lost forever . . ." . Kairi's dead . . . and I didn't do anything to protect her . . . I . . . I didn't even told her that I loved her . . . . His sighed , he had beaten Daisuke so hard that the poor boy became unconscious in no time , he remembered the horrible cracking sound of the breaking bones , the wide-opened , bloodshot eyes and . . . the more horrible part , when his foe tried to dodge one of his attack , Sora's Keyblade accidentally cut one of his finger . The scream Daisuke shouted at this moment was so horrible that it still was echoing in his ears . " I wonder if he's dead . . ." Sora said those words so coldly that he hasn't recognized his own voice . " Hey ! Sora !" . Donald's loud voice distracted him from his thoughts : " Yeah ? " . " We're gonna land in the next world soon !" . The Keyblade master nodded : " What's it called ? " . Donald was about to answer when Goofy interrupted him with his usual cheerful voice : " Deep jungle . . . or something like that . . . so are you ready , pal ?" . Pal ? Sora thought Yeah , I like that word , I may have loose my old friends but now , I'm on a new team , with them , there's no way I could loose ! I hope that I killed you Daisuke , if not the next time , you will regret it for real . . ." . As the gummy ship was landing , Sora checked out the window : Deep jungle was a . . . well . . . deep jungle . . . the temperature was hot and humid . . . like Destiny Islands' one . . . The Keyblade master made an ultimate effort to choke back his tears No , I can't cry ! I'm stronger than that . He turned over to look at Donald and Goofy . " Okay , guys ! let's go lock this world !"  
  
***  
  
Daisuke has lost his consciousness and , when he regained it , he didn't know how much time had passed . He was so week , that his couldn't open his eyes . But he could feel that he was lying on a cold floor , he guessed , with the help of his good old intuition , that the room he was in was pretty big and empty . He tried to open his mouth to groan , because of the pain in his mutilated hand but only some saliva came out . He stayed like this , for a couple of hour , laying on the floor , his mouth wide open , he was probably looking like an idiot but he didn't care I wonder what are my parents doing right now . . .where is the police looking for me ? well , probably not in my Playstation . . .they must think that I ran away from because of my separation with Lisa . . . . And then he started to think about his former girlfriend , she always has been the most understanding person he ever met . . . Geez . . . I wished she could have stayed with me . . . I can't believe we broke up because of an stupid argument on video games . . . . If Daisuke could have shaken his head , he would have : wishes . . . it's the worst thing that has ever happen to me . . . . Another hour passed , the room's silence was scarier than the one in the forest , at least , in the forest they were birds to broke it . . .  
  
Time passed , Daisuke didn't knew for how long he had been here , he was so hungry that his stomach was growling every time he thought about food , he was having the worst headache of all time Man . . . I'm so hungry , I could even eat a dog ! . He tried to move his arm without much success . " Aaaw ! dammit ! . . . hey I can talk ! that means I'm regaining strength !" . He smiled and ironically thought Yeah . . . maybe , in one week I'll be able to walk again . . . . He wanted to say something else out loud but a deep man's voice distracted him : " . . . and what about Cinderalla ? I thought Maleficent asked you too kidnap her as soon as you could . . ." . The voice seemed much louder at each steps . Dais opened his eyes , suddenly curious about the conversation . " Hey , relax !" a second voice , much younger began . The blond-haired boy bit his tongue because of the surprise : Klov ? . " I had to rescue Daisuke , he was gonna die ! " the second voice continued . " And . . ." replied the first one " I thought you preferred people when they were dead !" . " Maybe . . . ( Klov sounded like is he was hesitating) but I prefer to kill them myself , not to watch them die . . . " . Daisuke heard the two person enter the room he was in , he closed his eyes , some painful stress was growing in his stomach . . . he bit his lips , scared of the continuity of the events . He felt a foot , violently hitting his wounded ribs . The boy lightly groaned but continued to pretend to be unconscious . " Maybe , he's really dead . . ." Klov said on a neutral tone . " No , he's not ! Hey ! wake up kiddo and stop playing the comedy !" . The teen shyly opened his eyes to discover the face of a white-haired man with yellow eyes : " Can you stand up ?" he ask with a fake gentle voice . Dais nodded and stood on his feet , he was so week that his legs shivered but manage to stay up . The man smiled as Klov was grimacing behind him . " My name his Ansem . . . and what's yours again ? . . . oh , yeah ! Daisuke , anyway . . . you must be starving boy , how about some dinner ? " . " Well . . . actually . . ." shyly hesitated the teen " I'd prefer to take a shower and to sleep in a bed . . . I . . . I don't feel like eating something right now . . ." . The green-haired mercenary grinned : " What's the matter , Dais ? you don't like the sight of blood ?" . " Oh ! you shut up ! " coldly replied Ansem " Of course , you can take a shower and rest . . . we'll have all the time to talk later . . . Klov , show him a room . . ." . The genie grimaced again and grabbed Daisuke by the arm : " Come with me . . ." .  
  
After five minutes of walk , Klov stopped in front of a small door and opened it : " well , there it is . . .Huh . . . can I talk to you for a sec ?" . " Yeah . . ." . The two teenagers entered the room , Dais sat on the bed , his head was even more painful than it was but he tried to ignore it . The room he was in was comfy and small , multiple candles were enlightening it , creating a relaxing mood . " What do you wanna tell me , I'd like to take a shower . . . I smell really bad . . ." . The mercenary shrugged : " I'll lend you some of my clothes if you want . . . anyway . . . I just wanted . . . to apologize . . . I'm sorry , it's all my fault ( he smiled) your parents must be scared to death . . . I don't know why Ansem needed someone from the 'other world' to kill Sora ." . Dais suddenly felt sorry for the genie : " Do you have parents ? " he instantly put his mutilated hand on his mouth , those words had came out so quickly. . . Klov stopped in the middle of the room and stared at his interlocutor . Dais was suddenly more uncomfortable , he felt more and more like an idiot . . . The mercenary sat on an odd-looking chair and sighed : " Yeah . . . any living being needs those , right ? but . . . I don't like to talk about them . . . just . . . go and take a shower , I'll bring ya some clothes . . . " . The blond-haired boy made a light sign with head a walked toward the bathroom . As he was taking off his clothes , Dais looked at his self in the mirror , the image he saw scared him , he had lost so much weight that he could saw his bone trough his gashed skin , is black eyes had lost their vitality , his dark-blue striped hair were so filthy that they weren't spiky anymore . Lucky , me , my mom isn't here to see this . . . .  
  
After a long hot shower , Daisuke didn't felt anymore like sleeping , he wrapped a towel around his thin , week waist and got out of the bathroom , his noticed some clothes on the black blanket of the bead . There was a black T-shirt , a white and black stripped shirt , dark blue loose pants with multiple pocket and a red belt , his Keyblade was beside the piled of clothes , there wasn't blood on it anymore and placed on it was a black glove and a note . The teen lifted an eyebrow and took the note : Hey , here are the clothes that I promised ya , Ansem washed your Keyblade . . . don't ask me why . . . Anyway , the glove is for your wounded hand , may I suggest you to keep it , battle wounds inspires hate to almost everybody in this galaxy . Ansem wants you to join us for dinner at six . . . see ya  
  
- Klov , p.s : You're the second person who came from the 'other world' that I don't feel like killing . . .   
  
Dais grinned : " Well , I'll take that as a compliment " . The sound of a flame consuming a log distrated him , he turn over ; a fire was burning in a fireplace he hasn't noticed before he looked at the orange flame for a couple of minutes , until he realize that he was still naked . The boy picked up the clothes and put them on . Klov told me to join them at six . . . but how can I know which hour it is right now . . . . Daisuke didn't thought of his 'time problem' for too long , when he laid back on the bed , he instantly fell asleep . . .  
  
***  
  
" Good work ! " awkwardly said Tarzan . Sora proudly nodded , he just locked his first world and nothing very important happened . Well , except for the hunter Clayton , he had succumb to darkness and the Keyblade master has been forced to kill him . But now , he was a real hero , the only thing that was keeping him in a dark mood was that he had the disagreeable feeling that Daisuke wasn't dead . . . Donald walked toward him and stared at him : " You know . . ." he began at low voice so Tarzan and Jane can't hear them " . . . We'll help you make pay the guy who killed your friend ! " . The brown-haired boy choked back some tears , but this time their were happy tears : " Thanks guys . . . I'm sorry about how I acted . . . shall we go to the next world " . " Agrabah ?" Asked Goofy " Sure ! at this rate , no Heartless will be fast enough to get in our way " . Sora gently smiled , he was regaining his normal mind : " Yeah . . . I hope you're right . . ." . On those words , the three warriors waved good bye to their new friends and went into their gummy ship . The Keyblade master looked trough the window . Now , he was a hero , a real warrior . One point for us ! in your face Daisuke ! .  
  
************************************  
  
Me : Okay ! that's all for today 'cuz I've gotta to go clean the damn kitchen . . . I'll see ya soon !  
  
Lance : . . . How is this gonna end ?  
  
Me : Well , THAT is a secret ^-^ !  
  
Lance : No fair ! how many chapter are they gonna be ?  
  
Me : Well , THAT is a secret ^-^ !  
  
Lance : . . . Just admit it : you don't know yourself !  
  
Me : . . . Maybe , anyway . . . Review ! 


	7. chapter 7

One Wish : chapter 7  
  
Me : Hey ! I'm back !!! I just got a Beyblade Toy from Burger king ^-^ !  
  
Lance : No body cares !  
  
Me : I know . . . anyway here's chapter 7 . . .  
  
*************************************  
  
At six o'clock , Daisuke was awaken by the voice of Klov . The boy opened his eyes and groaned , he was so hungry that his stomach seemed to be torn apart , he wasn't sure if he could stand up . Dais looked at Klov , the mercenary frowned his eyebrows : " You're okay ? ah . . . I see the problem , you must be hungry , right ? You haven't ate anything since you arrived in Traverse town . C'mon let's go eat dinner . . ." . On those words Klov left the room , closing the door behind him . Daisuke sat on the bed , he already had been hungry but not THAT hungry but he didn't know if it was wise to trust Klov and Ansem . After all , it was because of them if he was in this mess . But the hunger was stronger than mistrust , the voice inside him ( like all the rest of his body) was begging for food . He stood up and joined Klov who was waiting for him beside the room's door . The two boys walked the first minutes in silence but a question was burning the lips of the blond-haired boy : " Say . . . Klov ? ( he waited for the genie to turn over his head) . . . hum . . . you don't like Ansem , right ? " . Klov closed is black eyes : " Yeah . . . so what ?" . " I . . . you can kill anybody you want , so why don't you kill him ? " . The boy who has been questioned stopped in the middle of passage and sadly bent his head : " 'cause , Ansem spared my life ( Daisuke choked with surprise ) When I was three years old . . . my parents where the greatest enemy of Ansem , they both were researcher and disagreed with the dangerous and secret research on the Heartless that Ansem was practicing , they tried to denounce him many times but nobody wanted to believe them ; Ansem was the smartest man of the planet , everybody was convinced that he'll never do such a thing ( Klov smiled) they were wrong but they didn't live long enough to know it . . . Anyway , one night Ansem decided to kill my parents so they couldn't denounce him for real sometime . . . My mother was a sorceress and she hurt him really baldly when he killed her husband . . . but Ansem manage to kill her , the only person who was left was me , I still was a baby and I was terrified , this man had killed my parents in front of me , and I was sure it was my turn now . . . But Ansem simply smiled at me and walked away saying that I wasn't like my parents and I didn't deserved to die . . . that's about it . . ." . " Oh . . ." simply added Dais , he noticed that Klov was trying to choke back some tears : " Now you understand why . . . I can't kill the one who spared my life . . ." . " But , he killed your parents ! " . The genie gave a dark glance to the teen and coldly replied : " Ansem is waiting for us . . ."  
  
***  
  
Sora was walking in the deserted landscape of Agrabah , he had regained his smile and the mission almost seemed fun now . He , Donald and Goofy were now in perfect harmony and all seemed to be alright now . " Hey ! Aladdin !" shouted Sora " Do you know where the Keyhole is ?" . The street boy turned over : " I don't know . . . you seem in such a hurry , I know we have to save Jasmine but , you'll have all the time you want to seal that thing . . ." . The Keyblade master shrugged : " Maybe but . . . let's just say that I'm quite impatient 'cause I wanna give a lesson to someone . . ." . Aladdin nodded as he was calling his flying carpet : " Vengeance is something worth waiting for . . ." . But Sora wasn't listening to his black- haired friend anymore ; he turned his head to face the shinning sun which was burning his skin but was healing his wounded heart . The dry wind was running trough his loose clothes as he was thinking of the better way to beat Jafar . I don't care if it's bad or not to kill people . . . I just wanna kill as many heartless as I can . . . . The carpet was flying in the sapphire sky and Sora was cruelly smiling as he was thinking of the better way to make Jafar pay . . . Are you sure that you're alright now ? a little voice inside of him asked . The Keyblade master shook his head Of course I'm normal . . . I never felt so good as right now . . . . The little voice hushed and kept the second part of the sentence for herself : Do you really think you're happiness is due to good feelings ?  
  
***  
  
Daisuke felt more and more uncomfortable on his little chair at the dinner table , he was facing Ansem and a strange witch named Maleficent , Klov was calmly eating beside him . The teen was having a hard time trying to hold his fork with his four fingered-hand . Gee , am I lucky . . . he sarcastically thought Sora cut my right hand and I'm right handed . . . I can barely use my left hand . . . . The food he was eating ( which was magical) wasn't very tasty but , he was so hungry that he didn't have to force his self to eat without grimacing . When he was in the real world , he was often complaining about the food he had . . . but now . . . " I miss my mom's cooking . . ." he murmured for his self . " Huh !? you said something ?" asked Klov who heard him . " Oh . . . nothing . . ." . The mercenary nodded and continued eating his light portion . How can he eat that ? thought Dais while he was observing his 'friend' . " So . . ." began Ansem with his usual deep voice " I invited you here for a reason young man ( Daisuke lifted his head particularly to be polite , he wasn't very interested about what the man had to say too him ) As you should know , Klov took your appearance to go see Sora and pretend that you have killed the princess . . . ( Klov bit his lips , Dais didn't knew about this . . .) and now . . . This pathetic Keyblade master is trying to kill you " . " Is Kairi really dead ?" coldly interrupted Daisuke , Kairi was the first person he met when he arrived on Destiny Islands , he didn't wanted to kill her . . . " Well . . ." continued Ansem " She's not dead but . . . anyway , this is not the point of our discussion , Daisuke , you're going to team up with Klov and kill Sora ! " . On those words , the blond-haired boy choked and Klov bit his tongue so hard it was bleeding . " But . . ." began Daisuke still surprise by the order " Why can Klov kill Sora on his own ? " . The Heartless began to laugh : " You didn't know ? well , son , a person whose born in this world can't kill the Hero it's . . . How can I say it ? well . . . it's against the rule . " . " I DON'T WANNA KILL SORA !" shouted Dais he was so scandalized that he hit the table with his right hand , the pain he felt this at moment made him shout again , his hand had became painful once again . Ansem wanted to reply something but Maleficent had been quicker than him : " Now , calm down , my boy , I can't see why you're so angry at us suddenly ( she grinned in a horrible way) we're giving you the opportunity to go back home , don't you want to see your family and friends again ? " . Klov looked at the teenager with a sorry expression on his face but when Ansem noticed him , the green-haired genie continued to eat his meal . Daisuke was still holding his mutilated hand to try to diminish the knife pain , he was sweating , it was the most aching wound he never had , he gritted his teeth : " I sure wanna go back home . . . but I can't kill someone !" . Maleficent went on as if she hasn't heard him : " You simply have to kill a single person . . . it's not that hard . . . beside , that boy , Sora , he wants to kill you so . . . what's the big deal ?" . This time , the boy didn't found a way to reply something wise . The two Heartless , who had won the short argument exchanged a cruel smile , Ansem opened his mouth to conclude : " Klov will help you master your weapon with your hand , don't worry , the only thing you'll have to do is the final part ; you'll just have to stick your weapon onto our little enemy's heart . . ." .  
  
The most horrible dinner Daisuke ever had , even compared when he was forced to go visit his old boring aunt on Sundays and she obliged him to play cards three hours straight , finished at eight o'clock . He was walking alone in the dark hallway of the castle , a few Heartless were looking at him , curious , but the majority of them were simply 'talking' to each others . Dais needed to go in his new room and sleep a little while again , Klov had promise to show him how to fight tomorrow morning . Even though he was ready to do almost anything to be able to NOT kill Sora , he didn't really had a choice . As he was walking toward his room , he noticed a strange man , wearing old-fashioned red clothes , he had a black moustache and . . . Dais knew that guy who was it again ? OMIGOD ! it's . . . it's Captain Hook ! . He remembered that the movie Captain Hook was playing in was one of his favorite when he was a little kid . . . what was the title again ? he didn't remembered , but it wasn't that important . When he pass by him , the old pirate turned his head to look at the strange- looking boy . " Well , who are you young sailor ?" . Daisuke felt he was blushing , " Huh . . . I'm Daisuke . . ." . The Captain frowned : " You're a Heartless ?" . " N. . .no I'm . . . well . . . Klov's assistant . . . " . Hook stared at him with surprised eyes : " You're working with Klovriand ? " . " Huh . . ." hesitated the boy " Klovriand ?" . " Yes ! that's Klov's real name !" . Daisuke put his gloved hand in front of his mouth to repress a laughter and I thought my parents were weird 'cause they gave me a Japanese name . . . . When the pirate saw the four fingered-hand of Dais , he grin with satisfaction : " Ha . . . I see that you're becoming a professional . . . ( he showed Dais his hook which was replacing his hand) what happened to yours , a alligator ate mine . . . and my alarm clock too !" . The blond-haired boy repressed an other laugh , the alligator who ate the alarm clock scene was one of the funniest part of the movie . . . When he regained his seriousness he lifted his eyes to look at the man . " When did your hand stopped to hurt you . . ? mine his really painful ! " . Captain Hook smiled and ruffled the boy's spiky hair with his only hand : " It took about a week or two . . . don't worry you'll get use to it , so tell me how did you loose your finger ?" . " A boy of my age cut it during a battle . . . ( he frowned) but he did that by accident . " . " Accident , you're saying . . . well , son , someone who does those kind of thing during a battle , rarely does it by accident . . . anyway , I'm sure you wanna get the little brat who did that !" . The teenager shrugged as an answer and changed of subject : " What are you doing here , mister . . . eerrrrrr . . . I meant Captain ?" . " I'm here , too deliver some of the princesses of hearts to Ansem . . ." . " Which ones ? " the boy asked while trying to have an innocent expression on his face . Hook hesitated a second : " well , a girl called Snow White and another one called Belle . . ." . Daisuke bent his head : " Oh . . . okay , well . . . I need to go get some sleep now . . . " . The pirate started to walk away : " Sure , shipmate ! sleep's good for the young ones !" . When the man disappeared behind the heavy door which was leading to the main hall . Daisuke smiled , Captain Hook was kind of friendly . . . He nodded and went to get some sleep , he had to thought of way to save Sora's life . . .  
  
***  
  
The Keyblade master wasn't sharing the same feeling as Daisuke , he had just defeated Jafar but Jasmine has disappeared , he locked the world and took a glance at Aladdin . The street boy was choking back some tears : " Jasmine . . . she's . . .she's gone . " . Sora put a friendly hand on his partner's shoulder : " Don't worry , I know exactly how you feel . . . " . Damn Heartless . . . . The sun was disappearing behind the desert's dunes , darkness was falling pretty quick in this region . . .  
  
******************************  
  
Me : Okay ! that's about it for today ! thanks for you reviews people ^-^  
  
Lance : You've got school tomorrow , you should go to sleep . . .  
  
Me : Yeah , I know . . . anyway , review this chapter too !  
  
Lance : GO TO BED !  
  
Me ; alright . . . MOM . . . anyway , have a nice day or evening , everybody !!! 


	8. chapter 8

One Wish : chapter 8  
  
Me : Hey ! here's chapter 8 !  
  
Lance : If you don't have something to say , then don't say anything useless !!!  
  
Me : I like to talk ^-^ , anyway . . . here I go . . .  
  
**********************************  
  
I've made some research on those creature named 'Heartless' , they're strange . . . they seem to be able to communicate . . . I've got to continue my research , unfortunately , they are still here to get in my way . But this time , they won't complain for too long . . . - Ansem's report part 5   
  
" I wonder who is the 'they' he's talking about . . ?" Asked Sora with a mystified voice . " Probably his competitor . . . or something like that . . . " answer Donald while trying to grab to sheet for the boy's hand . Goofy approached them and looked over Sora's shoulder : " Or , maybe 'they' were simply his enemies . . ." . The Keyblade master slowly caressed the inked letters , they were written with a liquid he didn't knew about . . ." Do you think he killed them ? " he asked . Donald and Goofy exchanged an embarrassed glance : " The world Ansem lived in . . ." slowly began the duck " was destroyed , Leon told ya about it , remember ?they weren't much survivors . . ." . Sora shook his head , his world was probably destroyed too , he wondered if he'll be able to see his family again Daisuke . . . are you the one behind the destruction of Destiny Islands ? on those thoughts , he felt his hand crumpling the delicate paper . " But . . . this is only a supposition , but , if the persons Ansem was talking about . . . or someone who knew them were still alive , we could have more information about this Ansem . . ." advanced Sora . Donald shrugged his duck-like shoulders : " Yeah , it could be useful , but Ansem's a Heartless how could someone who his in his 'enemy circle' survive ? " . Sora nodded , his friend was probably right . After the short conversation , the three companions left the dry desert to head for a whole new world . . .  
  
***  
  
Sora was partly right with his supposition , they're still was someone who knew the 'they' in question who was alive . Klov was admiring the view he had from the highest point of the Hallow Bastion castle . There was mist which was covering the endless landscape but the sun's ray were making a beautiful effect when it touched the fog , the entire thing was creating a magical appearance to the usual , banal view . The mercenary looked at a strange round object he was using as a watch . Geez , what is Daisuke doing ? he should be here by this time. . . . He was about to leave his emplacement , when he heard some voice coming from under him ; he climbed on the rock fence which was suppose to keep people from falling and looked beneath him to see two persons who were having a conversation , he immediately recognized Ansem and Maleficent . Klov concentrated to hear what they were saying : " I don't know if we can trust Klovriand . . ." said Maleficient with a neutral voice . Klov guessed that Ansem was shaking his head : " I spared that brat's life when he was a baby . . . if he takes some actions against us I . . . sorry to be vulgar . . . but I'll kick his ass !" . The witch laughed : " Oh ! Ansem , you are so kind with people . . . this boy never had parents , remember ? he'll only learn if you give him a severe education . . . if you see what I mean . . ." . Ansem laughed at his turn : " You're right , after all he's the son of my greatest enemies , just between us , his parents were the greatest idiots I've ever met too , don't worry. . . if he does something against us . . . he's . . .well ,done !" . Klov didn't want to hear more , he climbed down the cold fence and turn away , he walked toward the door who was leading to the second floor ( where Daisuke's room was) and choked back his growing anger My parents , idiots ? you'll pay for this Ansem . . . oh ! yeah , you'll pay . . . you're lucky to be stronger than me now , because . . . . He stopped thinking about all this when he saw Maleficent and Ansem walking side by side , the two Heartless stopped their chatting when they noticed him . " Oh !" exclaimed Maleficent without much surprise in her cold voice " Well my boy , weren't you suppose to be with Daisuke right now ?" . She didn't waited for the green-haired boy answer : "Or , were you just spying on us ? ( she grinned) it's not very nice you know . . . didn't your mother told you so ?" . The mercenary lifted is head , his dark eyes were now reflecting as much anger as he had inside him : " my parents are dead and you know it . . ." he said on a trembling voice . He wanted to add something else but Ansem violently grabbed him by the shirt : " You were spying on us ( he took a glance at Maleficent who was nodding ) you . . . you little brat , or should I say rat ? how much did you heard ?" . This time , Klov wasn't able to control his anger : " LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT MY PARENTS WERE IDIOTS !!!" . The man smiled and looked down on him with a superior expression : " Well , at least now , you know that your origins don't worth much more than you . . ." . Klov begged his self not to cry , he couldn't . . . at least not in front of them but some tears were starting to grow in his wide eyes : " How can you insult my parents ? they were on the same level as you !" . He saw Ansem's face getting deform by anger as if he had told him the greatest insult of all time , the man quickly wrapped his finger around the teenager's neck and started to strangle him : " Say that again and you're dead , may I remember you that you're pay for your job ? you shouldn't be complaining ( he violently punched Klov in the face) now . . . go see Daisuke , and remember , one false step and you're going to pay a very long visit to your parents !" . One those gloomy words the two Heartless slowly walked away as Klovriand was wiping some blood away from his face . He putted a hand on his face but immediately withdrew it when he felt some terrible pain . Damn him ! he broke my nose ! . He tried to ignore it , and re-putted his hand to stop the bleeding , he had to go see Daisuke now , he wished he was stronger so he can finally get his revenge on Ansem but still . . . he spared his life . . .  
  
***  
  
"It smells in here !" , complained Sora for the fifth time . Their gummy ship has been swallowed by a giant whale named Monstro and now they were about to simply leave the place when , Pinocchio a strange puppet boy who was the 'son' of an old man named Gepetto who were swallowed by the whale too , had disappeared in an orifice of Monstro's mouth . The old man had begged Sora , Donald and Goofy to bring him back and they accepted . Maybe , he'll give us something in reward . . . has said Donald on a greedy tone . When Sora entered the third room , he noticed the silhouette of a puppet who was hiding behind a barrel , he quickly killed some Heartless who were in his way and walked toward the wooden kid . " C'mon Pinocchio ! Gepetto's waiting for us . . . this isn't the right time to play hide and seek !" . " But . . ." replied the boy " the man told me that he wanted to play with me ! " . The Keyblade master frowned : " The 'man' ?" . " Long time no see Sora !" . The boy who has been called turned over to discover a boy with purple hair and green eyes who was wearing a yellow camisole . Sora's eyes became fulfilled with joy : "Riku ! " he shouted while running toward his long-life friend " What . . .what are you doing here !" . The brown-haired boy was waiting for Riku to smile back , but his friend's expression didn't change : " I've come to deliver a massage from Daisuke . . ." . Sora stepped back and choked : Dai . . . Daisuke ?" . Riku smiled in a cruel way : " yeah . . ." he showed a little bag he was carrying in his hand : " You're probably wondering what's in it ? well , I show you . . ." . he plunged his hand in the bag and showed to him a fresh , bleeding heart : " It's a gift . . ." added the purple-haired one " It's Kairi's" . The Keyblade master repressed his nausea : " You. . .you're joking right ?" . Riku proudly shook his head : " Well , now may I take this puppet with me . . . I need it , you see . . ." . Sora was too shocked to hear him , he simply kneel down on the slimy purple ground and started to cry in a silent way . " I'll take that as a yes . . ." his friend concluded " Oh ! here ( he threw the human heart at Sora) you can keep it , you're an enemy of the Heartless , so you must love hearts !" Again , Sora was to depressed to react he simply what , the organ fell in front of him , making a disgusting 'splotch' sound . Riku nodded one more time and disappeared with the puppet in a purple fog .  
  
***  
  
When Daisuke woke up , he noticed it was already afternoon , it was the first time he slept that long but he needed it . He wondered why didn't Klov came to wake him up . . . he must have been taking care of something . Dais stood up and put on his pants and his shirt and looked at his right- hand , his wound wasn't very enjoyable too observe , it almost seemed like it was rotten . . . It must be infected , I didn't washed it . . . . He shrugged , the teen was having more important maters to take care of , he put on the glove , grabbed his dark-looking Keyblade and went out of the room . He wasn't surprised to met Klov in the hallway the mercenary smiled at him , Daisuke noticed that his nose was a little blue and red but acted like he didn't have remarked anything . " So . . ." began Klov " You don't have much time to train , because our little Keyblade master friend is progressing to quickly even though I've sent someone to moderate him . . ." . Dais lifted an eyebrow: " What did you do ? " . The genie grimaced : " Come now . . . you'll have to master your weapon with your hand , it's gonna be tough . . ."  
  
************************  
  
Me : Well , I didn't have much time to write this chapter so . . . the end for now . . .  
  
Lance : There's gonna be more mistake than the usual !  
  
Me : Yeah . . . anyway , sorry for this short chap ! but you still can review . . . * makes big sad puppy eyes * pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase ? 


	9. chapter 9

One Wish : Chapter 9  
  
Me : Hey ! here's chap 9 !  
  
Lance : Great . . .  
  
Me : yeah . . .  
  
Lance : so . . ?  
  
Me : Huh . . . shall we begin ?  
  
**************************  
  
" No ! not like this !" shouted Klov , exasperated . He stepped forward Daisuke and grabbed his weapon : " see ? you've gotta hold it like this . . . even with four fingers , you should be able to . . ." " . . . Hello !" interrupted Dais "Where I came from , we don't do sword duel every day you know !" . The mercenary closed his eyes and sighed : " Maybe , but if don't learn to master that Keyblade , next time , it'll cost ya more than a finger !" . Daisuke looked at his right gloved hand , indeed it was painful and he didn't wanted to experience the same thing with an arm or a leg . . . Are you sure you're not doing this on purpose ? his little voice asked . The boy shook his head , that annoying voice was partly right , if he showed Klov he was too dumb to use a weapon then maybe he'll be saved . . . but it was kind of stupid , if he didn't kill Sora , he'll be trapped in this world for ever . " Say , Klov . . ." he began with an hesitating voice " On the little note you wrote me yesterday . . . you said that I was the second person from the other world you didn't feel like killing . . . who was the first one ?" . Daisuke didn't know if he had ask this to gain some time or just by curiosity , but now he wanted to know the answer baldly . The genie sighed again and gave back the Keyblade to the curious teenager : "It's not of your business . . . man , it seems like if you wanted to know my whole life , can't we just stick to the training ?" . " Sure . . ." answer Dais without much drive , he stood up : " So what's the next thing I should know ?"  
  
***  
  
Sora was holding the human heart in his hand , the not-so-fresh-after-all blood was flowing on his hand as the cold liquid was soiling his white glove . The Keyblade master stood up and wrapped his fingers so hard around the organ that it almost exploded . This can't be Kairi's . . . it's just . . . impossible ! . The boy violently shook his head and put his crimson-gloved hand on his mouth : " Pinocchio !" he screamed and ran through the room . A search ghost tried to blocked him the way , but the creature became slashed in two in a matter of seconds . Sora ran as fast as he could he was so angry that the horrible smell of Monstro's interior wasn't even there for him . " Dammit ! I let Kairi die but now . . . I can't let another person pass out because of me !" . He finally reached the mouth of the whale and stopped to take his breath , he noticed Donald and Goofy who were heading toward him . " Hey ! " called Goofy " Where's Pinocchio ?" . The Keyblade master closed his blue eyes : " Captured by a . . . by a Heartless ! " . " Nooooooooooooo !" Sora recognized Geppetto's voice " It can't be !" continued the old man " Pinocchio was like my son . . . what do you think they'll do with him ? " . Suddenly , a deep silence appeared in the animal's mouth , you could only hear the gurgling of the smelly stomach . Yeah . . . Thought Sora what are they gonna do with a puppet ? .  
  
*** Ansem was walking in the dark corridors , when he passed by , the little Heartless will look up at him but he didn't cared about those gloomy creatures . I wonder where Riku went . . . I haven't seen him for 2 days and . . . . " Cool ! how do you do that ? " A joyful voice which came from the training room distracted him from his thoughts . Ansem lifted one of his white eyebrow and opened the wooden door . When he got inside , he saw the two boys laughing as they were playing with the dark Keyblade . The Heartless frowned with anger , he always hated to see people laugh and especially in his castle . . . He put his hands on his waist to seem more austere : " Can I know what's so funny ? so I can . . . try to laugh ?" . The two teenager turned over to face their 'boss' and Klov put a hand on his mouth to repress his laughter : " Oh , nothing ! we . . . we were just . . ." " Playing ?" interrupted Ansem with growing disdain in his voice " Should I remember you that you're not suppose to be little brats anymore ? at your age , young mans , I was already a famous scientist ! and a killing lesson is not supposed to be funny ! " . Daisuke shrugged with a rebel look on his face , he wanted to annoy the man a little more , he lightly blew a blue lock off his face : " We're sorry , sir , but . . . we thought this Keyblade looked a little . . . eeerrr . . . grotesque . . . (Dais noticed that Ansem's impassive face was getting red) but , I . . . think we'll just continue our training . . ." He tried to smile at the Heartless but only made a clumsy grimace . Klov scratched the back on his head : " Huh . . . anyway , where is Sora heading now ?" . Ansem turn his head over and gave an impassive glance to Daisuke " I don't know . . ." he said without even turning his head "Why don't you go check ? I'll take care of Daisuke ( the boy in question choked with fear ) I'll make a man out of him . . . ( he bowed to Daisuke ) at the end of the day , son , you'll be a real killing machine ! isn't it great ?" . " Huh . . ." simply answered Dais , too traumatized to react . Ansem nodded with satisfaction and pointed a finger at the mercenary : " Now go ! you're having too much fun with your new friend . . ." . Klov mumbled something incomprehensible as he was disappearing behind the door . When they were finally alone in the room , Ansem smiled and snapped his fingers , a big purple Heartless creature appeared before them . The creature seemed angry , when it opened its mouth , to discover its yellow pointy teeth , Dais stepped back . When Ansem noticed his reaction he grinned and grabbed the weapon from the teen's hand : " Now I'll show what to do . . . "  
  
***  
  
An hour later , Klov was in the grand hall , facing Riku . " So . . ." the genie began " Did you deliver the . . .huh . . . gift ? where are they heading , now that they've lost the puppet ? is Pinocchio still alive ?" . Riku smiled but his green eyes were still cold : " Don't ask so many questions at the same time ! yes , I delivered the. . . gift Maleficent wanted to give him , They're heading for Atlantica now and yes , this puppet his alive . . ." . Riku threw the puppet at Klov who awkwardly caught it . The mercenary frowned his eyebrows : " You know . . . it's not because Maleficent is treating ya like her ( he shivered ) . . . like her son , that this must mean you're superior to me . . . " . " Where's Kairi ?" the purple-haired boy interrupted . " Oh ! so you wanna see Kairi ? she's with the other princesses of heart . . . I'm afraid that she might be dead . . ." . " WHAT !?" Riku shouted with so much energy that the walls had trembled , he choked back some tears : " It . . . it can't be ! what happened to her ?" . Klov smiled : " Relax , by dead I meant . . . you know , no spirit in the body or in other words , no heart !the same thing's gonna happen to you if you . . ." . " If you stay angry for too long . . ." the annoying voice of Maleficent added . Riku ran toward her : " Why don't you fired that . . . scum !" he said pointing Klov but the green- haired boy didn't even budge . The witch smiled and held out her hand to the mercenary : " Now , now Riku , calm down you can go rest now , you've accomplish your mission very well ( she turned over ) Give me the puppet , Klovriand " . Riku walked away and Klov gave the puppet to the woman : " what are ya planning to do with it ?" he asked . But Maleficent didn't answer , she grabbed the wooden boy and disappeared behind a purple fog .  
  
***  
  
" Here's Atlantica !" Announced Donald . " Huh . . . " hesitated Sora , contemplating the watery world , it almost looked like a precious jewel lost in space , from his point of view " There's only water in there . . . how are we gonna land ?" . Donald smiled in a duck-like way and showed his magic staff . . .  
  
Ten minutes later , Sora had been transformed into a merman , Goofy was now a turtle and Donald has taken the appearance of an octopus . " This is kinda cool !" exclaimed the Keyblade master as he was swimming in the hot waters if Atlantica , Donald wanted to complain about his childish behavior but the voice of a young girl surprised them . A young , red-haired mermaid with a green fish tail was swimming toward them , as fast as she could . When she arrived 30 centimeters away from Sora she stopped and stared at him : " Huh ? I've never seen you around ! but this isn't the right time for questions , my name is Ariel , I'm the princess of Atlantica but my castle has been attack by strange monster and . . . and ( she started to cry) my father was kill by one of them !" . Sora looked at Donald and Goofy , his companions seemed to be embarrassed and he didn't knew what to say to the girl . . . " Oh !" began Ariel when she noticed the Keyblade of Sora " You're . . . you're THE man who shall save us " . The fake merman bowed his head " Huh !? What does that mean ?"  
  
***  
  
" Good , boy ! now attack his horn !" . Daisuke had never been so exhausted of all his life , he was training for four hours now . His clothes , borrowed from Klov , were covered with blood , just like his face . His mutilated hand was aching more and more , he was hungry and didn't knew if he could attack again . Dais tried to stepped forward but fell on his knees and his right hand hit the floor , the boy violently moaned . A second after he felt something hitting his neck , he trend over to give a dark gaze to Ansem . " Geez " began the man he snapped his finger and the creature disappeared "You can fight anymore ? What did your parents teach you in your world ? " . " They teach us love and care " coldly replied Daisuke . Ansem lightly smiled " How cute . . ." the Heartless stepped on the boy's wounded hand , the teen started to shout a painful scream . He lifted his head his black eyes were bloodshot . The man nodded " I like that look ! You know . . . you're parents were pretty stupid . . . they didn't even taught you something about self defense ? not even your father ? " Daisuke jumped on his aching feet : " Who gave you the right to insult my folks ?" . Ansem grinned : " Oh ! nobody ! but I'm quite sure they're stupid . . . after all , they let you got out whit that little slut . . ." . " WhaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaat !?" Dais clenched his fists , he screamed so loud that he had a pain in his chest He's just trying to provoke me . . . he's just trying to provoke me . . . . He had read enough mangas , seen enough of movies , played enough video games to understand that but , it was easy to scream at a character to control his temper . But control his , wasn't a piece of cake . . . After all , he was insulting his family and friends . Aaaaaaw . . . what the heck ! Daisuke prepared his self to jump on Ansem , when the former scientist noticed the reaction he smiled again . But the teen's attack hasn't been much spectacular , when he prepared his self to jump , his eyes closed all them selves and Daisuke became unconscious . Ansem frowned his eyebrows and sighed : " How pathetic . . . Oh well ! I guess you can't transform a beginner onto an expert in four hours . . . the children from that world definitely need to do more exercise , we're always having the same problem with them . . ."  
  
************************  
  
Me : Well , that's all for today !  
  
Lance : You . . . put . . . a. . .moral . . . at . . . the. . .end . . .of . . .this . . .chapter ! I'm traumatized !  
  
Me : Yeah . . . well , people should do more exercise 'cuz you never know when you're gonna be sucked into a video game !  
  
Lance : . . . maybe . . .  
  
Me : Well , first guys , you should review and second go train yourself a little bit ^-^!  
  
Lance : You shouldn't talk you don't do much exercise these days . . .  
  
Me : There's snow outside . . . me don't like coldness , me likes hotness ! like the one of a good ol'fire !  
  
Lance : Yeah well , goodbye everybody . . . 


	10. chapter 10

One Wish : Chapter 10  
  
Me : Well , here I am with chapter 10 !  
  
Lance : I'm still wondering how many chapter are there gonna be . . .  
  
Me : I already told ya : THAT is a secret !  
  
Lance : You simply don't know !  
  
Me : . . . here's chapter 10 . . .  
  
Lance : Answer me !  
  
Me : Chapter 10 everybody !  
  
**********************************  
  
When Daisuke regain his consciousness , night had already fell on Hollow Bastion , the boy noticed that he still was in the training room . He sighed and look at the huge ceiling I'm gonna be dead before Sora , that's for sure ! . He sat on the floor and took off his glove ; his hand was so red and swollen that he almost threw up when he saw it , he really needed some medical help . . . " Ah ! so you woke up ! it is about time !" Dais immediately recognized Ansem , he weekly turned over : " Don't tell me we're gonna continue the training right away ? " . The Heartless seemed like he has been meditating since Daisuke fell 'asleep' , the man stood up from where he was sitting and walked toward him . The teen brutally stepped back when the man tried to lean to be at his height : "You are all filthy . . . you should go to your room and take a shower . . . we'll continue later , I will ask someone to bring you some food too . . . now go !" . Dais nodded and got out of the room as fast as he could .  
  
When he arrived at his room , Daisuke noticed that the full moon was shinning outside , it was beautiful . I wonder where my family thinks I am right now . . . humm . . . probably not on another planet , that's for sure ! . The teen pushed his room's door . Inside , all was like he left it : dark , lit many by candles and not very big . He took of his shirt and T-shirt and laid back on the bed , he didn't feel like taking a shower right now . . . but the smell of his mutilated hand changed his mind . . .  
  
***  
  
" You're leaving ?" asked Riku to Klov without much expression in his young voice . " Yeah , someone must hold back Sora a little longer . . ." The mercenary replied while he was loading his old gummy ship . " Oh !" simply added the purple-haired boy " And . . . what about me ?" . " You will accomplish something a lot more important , boy !" answered Maleficent who was walking toward them . Klov turned over to look at the witch , she was holding Pinocchio in her hands and a grin was illuminating her gloomy face : " Klovriand ?" . " Uh . . . Yeah ?" asked the genie with a distrustful look . Maleficent threw the puppet in the boy's hands : " Take this with you . . ." . Klov frowned his eyebrows : " Why should I bring this toy with me ?" . But the old woman didn't answer his question , she was talking with Riku . The green-haired boy shrugged and jump into his ship , throwing the puppet in the back of the cockpit : " Well , I'm going to Atlantica !" he announced even though he knew nobody was paying attention to him . When the engine started to took off , he noticed that Maleficent was staring at him in a weird way . . .  
  
" He's so naive . . . that's why he can be so adorable sometimes . . ." said the witch for her self . Riku stepped back : " What do you mean ?" . The woman turned her head over and smiled at Riku : " That's not important . . . now come , we have much to discuss , son . . . " . " Don't call me that !" coldly interrupted the teen . Maleficent grinned and invited Riku to follow her There's one useless boy here . . . and it can't be Daisuke , he's too important so . . . it's Klov against Riku . . . in short , the one who'll still be alive in three days . . . . She smiled , yet again : " So . . . Riku have you ever been in Halloween town ?"  
  
***  
  
Daisuke was eating some indescribable thing on his bed , at the beginning , he didn't know if he could eat the substance but after one or two bites , he noticed that it tasted like Cheerios . . . He was wearing the clothes a little heartless had brought to him ten minutes ago : a black sweatshirt with a hood , decorated with the Heartless 'logo' , some dark blue pants , yet again with lots of pockets on them . The only different thing he had this time was a strange-looking bandana which he tied around his head . The boy had just finished his meal when Ansem walked into his room , the man looked at him and nodded : " Ah ! so you've put on the bandana ! you're probably wondering why did I give you this ( he didn't wait for Daisuke's answer) this thing is a endurance amplifier it's . . ." . "An magic item which amplifies your body and mind endurance !" interrupted Dais " yeah . . . I was expecting something like this . . . I think you can get those in CT . . ." . Ansem frowned : " CT ? huh . . . anyway , we are going to continue our training now that you have rest up . . . and now that you have more endurance , we'll be able to train longer . . ." . Daisuke grimaced : Aaaaw , crap ! . Ansem coldly laughed at the boy's reaction and went out the room , Dais sighed and followed him .  
  
" Where is Klov ?" . The teen asked while they were walking in the dark corridors . Ansem shrugged : " I don't know . . . the last time I saw him he was loading his ship . . . I think he was going to slow back the Keyblade master a little bit . . ." . Dais lifted his eyebrows : " Oh ! and . . . where's Sora now ? " . " In Atlantica . . . a water-world where strange creature , who are called mermaids lives . . . " . " The little mermaid !? " asked Dais for himself . The man turn over to look at him : " You know something about this world ?" . The teen shook his head : " Not really . . . but my little sister loved this movie . . ." . Ansem frowned : " Movie ? little sister ? are you sure you rested enough ? Whatever , here's the training room I hope you brought your Keyblade !" . Dais nodded Well , here we go again . . . .  
  
***  
  
Klov has already reached Atlantica and was observing the planet , perplexed : " There's no way I'm gonna transform into a merman . . . Oh , well !" . He took off his clothes and opened a box in the back of his cockpit filled with clothes , he putted on some dark blue , loose , impermeable pants and a tight blue camisole . He snapped his finger , his magic could allow him to breath under the water . He smiled : " And now for easy transportation . . ." . He went in a small room in the back of the ship and stared at some kind of motorcycle without wheels " Ah ! my good ol'submarine motor bike . . . it will do the trick . " . He went back to the cockpit to 'land' but stopped when he passed by the puppet and frowned : why did Maleficent give him this thing . . . it was useless to him . . .  
  
Now in the warm water of Atlantica , the mercenary started off his sub and took a look around , he simply had to follow the trident mark to reach the castle . He felt the tickling of some purple seaweed under his bare feet , he blew by the nose , creating some bubbles , this place was so calm and relaxing . It felt good to be away from Hollow Bastion . . . he shook his head , he had a mission to accomplish , now . Klov put on some goggles and 'swam' toward the palace . . .  
  
The crimson-colored water indicated him that the Heartless Maleficent sent had well accomplished their job , he disembarked his sub motor bike and awkwardly swam toward the huge castle which was standing before his goggled- eyes . Klov started to swim faster , some Heartless appeared before him , the boy lifted his head and the four green creatures disappeared as fast as they could .  
  
After five minutes of swimming , he arrived in the castle . Everything was big in there and the decorations were breathtaking but Klov wasn't really paying attention to it , he prepared a dark magic spell and hid behind a pillar when he noticed Sora and his friends talking to the young Mermaid who was crying , holding the dead body of her father . I wonder how could I win some time . . . Then he felt a cold hand on his shoulder , the boy turned his head over to discover a fat purple octopus-woman who was smiling to him : " Well , well , what have we here ? a boy ? ( she looked at his legs) ah . . . a human ! . . . it's quite unusual to see those. . . ( she chucked Klov under the chin) can I know who you are , handsome ?" . Klovriand swam back to free his self : " I'm working for Ansem , lady ! leave me alone . . ." . The octopus shrugged : " I'm Ursula , I affiliated to Ansem too , can I know what are you doing here ?" . Klov shook his head : "My name is . . . Klov and I have a mission to complete so , can ya please leave me alone !" . Ursula grinned in a ugly way : " If it's really what you want . . . but don't think you got rid of me my boy . . ." . The fat lady swam away , laughing . Klov frowned : this Ursula was going to give him a hard time . . . he was sure about that , be he didn't worry for much longer . Because his attention was caught by the voice of Sora : " Those who did this pay with their lives !" . Klov grinned , it was the best moment to do his show-off . He came out of behind the pillar and shouted with a mocking voice : " Well , if you wanna fight someone affiliated with them . . . ( he stopped , he just had the greatest idea of all time . . .) then , I know the person you should pay a visit too . . ." . " Oh my !" exclaimed Arial with her feminine voice " You . . . you have legs . . . who . . .who are you ?" . " Yeah !" added Donald " Good question . . . " " And I hope you're not a Heartless !" finished Sora , while he was grabbing his Keyblade . Too slow thought Klov , pleased . " Do I look like a Heartless ? C'mon guys , you . . . the girl I'm sure you wanna avenge your father ! and , S . . . I meant you ( he pointed Sora) you . . . seam to hate Heartless pretty much . . . trust me I only wanna help you . . ." .  
  
***  
  
" Perfect ! Perfect !" shouted Ansem " You see . . . now we can practice on real enemy without any problems . . ." . Daisuke , kneel down to take his breath . " Killing . . ." continued Ansem "is what humans are the best at . . . I'm surprised your parents never taught you how . . ." . Dais shook his head : " I can't . . . kill someone . . ." . The man frowned : " Don't tell me you're scared ! " . The boy shyly nodded : " I am , sir . . ." . The Heartless grabbed the teenager by the hair and made him stood up : " Fine , then . . . you'll simply have to learn to enjoy it . . . describe me the person you hate the most . . ." . Dais made a pause : " . . . You ?" . Ansem began to laugh in a cruel way " Really ? Am I that bad with you , son ? ( he snapped his finger) then , here ( a clone of him appeared behind them ) beat me as hard as you want . . ." .  
  
*****************************  
  
Me : Okay , maybe it's short but , this is it ! hey . . . at last I wrote it so don't complain !!!  
  
Lance : Yeah , she got off her lazy ass just for you !  
  
Me : Quit saying that I'm lazy , ya monkey . . . anyway ^-^ Review 'cuz me likes reviews a lot !  
  
Lance : See ya !!!! 


	11. chapter 11

One Wish : chapter 11  
  
Me : Oi ! me again !  
  
Lance : Huh . . . This time , I'm the one who doesn't know what to say . . .  
  
Me : Yeah . . . well you're not alone . . .  
  
Lance : Okay . . . that's nice . . .  
  
Me : If ya say so . . .  
  
Lance : Can't you just begin ? I think I'm gonna go read some mangas while you're working . . .  
  
Me : Great ! it's always the same people who are working here ! anyway , here's chap 11 !  
  
*********************************  
  
Men are good at killing . . . thought Daisuke Well , maybe I'm not a man . . . . Ansem's clone was lying on the floor , incapable of doing anything else . The boy was staring at the creature , even though it wasn't really alive , he felt like a little kid who had to get rid of his favorite blanket . . . The clone was looking at him with not even a glimmer of expression in the eyes and was waiting for his foe to finish him . Dais shook his head and threw his Keyblade away . At this very moment , the clone disappeared and he felt someone grabbing his right hand and squeezing it . The teen moaned and gave a dark gaze at Ansem . The Heartless was looking at him with an impassible expression but his eyes were reflecting anger and impatience : " I'm getting tired of your sissy behaviors , boy ! can't you even kill a lame puppet ?" . Dais gritted his teeth to prevent his self from screaming again : " Could you just . . . leave my hand out of this . . ." . Ansem grinned and squeezed the mutilated organ even harder : " How can I make you understand . . . ( he let go Daisuke's hand) to kill Sora is the only way for you to go back home . . ." . Daisuke stepped back and took off his glove ; his hand was blue at some place , it had recommenced to bleed , he now perfectly knew what his weak spot was . . . he readjusted his bandana and picked up his weapon : " You're not gonna beat me up again 'cuz this time if you . . ." . " Perfect !" loudly interrupted Ansem , the man grabbed Daisuke by the shoulder and violently ruffled his hair : " I thought you haven't learned anything from this training ( he made a pose to observe the boy , his eyes were fulfilled with distrust and he was holding is weapon in an offensive way ) but now I can see that you're becoming an intermediate . . . see ! you're even threatening me . . . good . . . very good !" . Dais grimaced and re-combed his spiky hair : " Me ? a intermediate ! oh , c'mon ! it's quite natural to defend your self when someone wants to hurt you ! " . The man shook is head : "A few days ago , you were scared to death when I simply grabbed you . . . and now , you're defeating me by your own will . . ." . " Maybe " began Dais with an unsure voice " But I still can't kill . . ." . Ansem sighed and turn over to look at a sculpture which was representing a demon of some kind : " The time will come . . . soon , boy , soon . . . " .  
  
***  
  
Sora was following Klov but he was keeping a certain distance . " Who are you ? I mean . . . what's your name ? and how come you can breath in water ? " . The mercenary readjusted his tight camisole : " My name . . . ( he made a pose) well , I don't like to tell my real name to people . . . it's quite ugly . . . so call me KV !" Sora shrugged : " KV ? okay then . . . I'm Sora ! and now answer my second question !" . " My parents were magicians " he began " I learn a few tricks from them !" . " But " Ariel swam faster to join him " why did you come here ? is there a reason why you wanna help us ? " . KV shook is head : " You're asking too much questions . . . now here we are !" . He stopped in front of a huge cavern which was looking like a dead sea monster , the genie turned over and stared at the Keyblade master : " Scared ?" . Sora shook his head , a little shocked : " No ! actually . . . the last time I've been scared was a year ago when a mysterious girl tried to kill me but I . . . pushed off the stairs , she broke her neck and died ( he sighed) I wonder who she was . . . anyway , I don't know why am I telling you this . . ." . Klov clenched his fist :" Can we . . . talk about something else . . . I don't like creepy stories like this one . . ." . The brown-haired boy took a gaze at KV : " What's your problem , you're all pale and . . ." . " Now lets go !" coldly ordered Klov . Donald lightly hit Goofy's arm , his dog like companion turned his head over : " What's wrong Donald ?" . The duck grimaced and pointed Klovriand : " This boy doesn't remember you something ? " . Goofy shook his head . " KV . . . KV . . ." continued Donald "He looks like that mercenary boy , Klovriand . . . you know the one who was the son of the two greatest scientist of their planet after Ansem ! the boy who's being chased by almost every bounty hunters of the galaxy ?" . The knight nodded : " But . . . he looks so young . . . " . Ariel came beside the two friends : " You're right Goofy . . . he's young and weird . . . but he's kind of cute . . . " . " Hey ! " shouted the boy in question " I heard what you said , princess !" . The girl blushed : " So . . . can we know what we're doing here now ?" . " Well , the one behind the assassination of your father , is a witch called Ursula . . . she's a Heartless ( he smirked at Sora) so . . . may I propose you guys to go and kill her . . ." . The Keyblade master was about to say 'yes' but Donald grabbed him by the hand : " Sora . . I'm not sure we can trust this brat " he murmured " He's . . . well , I think he's a criminal . . . an assassin if you prefer . . ." . Sora shook his head : " Maybe . . . but he's helping us to kill an heartless so . . . Lets follow him and see . . ." . Klov smiled , this was way too easy . . .  
  
***  
  
Daisuke's Keyblade has slipped away from his right hand for the sixth time when he tried to hit a vicious Wyvern and he noticed that Ansem was about to bang his head on the wall . The teen awkwardly smiled and tried to pick up the weapon but , before he could , the man grabbed him by the neck and squeezed his fingers so the boy could only breath enough to stay conscious . The Wyvern went to land away from the two humans but continued to stare at them with his small eyes. Daisuke tried to loosen his self from his 'master' hold but one hand wasn't enough and the other one was so aching that it was almost paralyzed . " Okay , kiddo " began Ansem , this time , he wasn't hiding his impatience " Let me explain the situation in a more simple way ( he tighten his hold a bit more ) so . . . you understand now ?" " Let go !" gasped Dais while trying to kick the man with his feet which were still free but not for long , the Heartless freed the boy's neck and grabbed one of his ankle instead : " Okay . . . so you're more stubborn than I thought ( he lightly bent the ankle) so . . . now do you still have the guts to defeat me ? " . Daisuke's face became pale as he was watching the man bending his ankle , in a matter of seconds he felt a horrible pain in all his leg : "You can't break my ankle ! if you do it , I'll not be able to train for a week or two ( he moaned) so . . . whose the smartest now ?" . Ansem smirked : " It's still me , my young friend ! ( he bent the ankle until he heard a cracking sound , Daisuke cried as loud as his lungs could permit him) you've never heard of healing magic ?" . Okay . . . now no one can say that I don't know what pain is the teen thought . He looked at Ansem : " Ok ! you won ! you're the strongest please stop this . . ." . The man grimaced and kicked him right in his freshly recovered ribs : " What a sissy . . . gee . . . your parents would have been better with a girl !" . Dais didn't even try to choke back his tears , he certainly was looking like a little kid right now but he didn't cared : "Please . . .just stop . . ."  
  
*** "And your point is . .?" Asked Ursula as she was grimacing , the witch was talking to a strange wooden boy who said his name was Pinocchio and that he was working for Maleficent . "So . . ." continued the woman , perplexed "I don't have anything else to do ?" . The puppet nodded : "Exactly . . . when you're done , you'll tell me . . . Me and my mistress would like to thank you for your comprehension !" . Ursula started to laugh with her deep voice : " Don't worry , it's no trouble for me !"  
  
Sora was swimming trough the cave , disgusted by the strange little creatures who were trying to grab his fish tail : " What are those ?" he asked with a traumatized voice . " They were mermaids . . .well there auras looks like the mermaids one . . ." answered Donald . Klov was swimming in front of everyone , he didn't brought his sub with him and was getting tired of moving his legs but he didn't want the others to noticed that he was exhausted . When they finally reached the entrance , the mercenary stopped and glared at Sora : " So . . . ready ?" . The Keyblade master nodded : " Yeah . . ."  
  
Inside Ursula's lair , everything was gloomy-looking and Klov was quite intrigued by the weird thing that looked like some sort of cauldron in the middle of the room , when he approached it , he heard a mighty laugh behind him . The teen turned over as fast as he could and frowned ; the witch wasn't paying attention to Sora and the others . . . actually , she was looking at him in a weird way . "So . . ." the witch calmly began " Welcome to my lair my young friends !" . " Are you the one whose behind all this ?" interrupted Sora while he drew his weapon . Ursula grinned and pointed a finger et Sora , Ariel , Donald and Goofy : " I'll take care of you later . . ." she murmured something and the four heroes disappeared in a purple fog . The witch shrugged and turned over to look at Klovriand : " I've sent them back to the palace . . . by the time they come back here , I'll be finished with you , my sweet . . ." . The genie frowned again : "What do you mean . . . I . . . I'm not your enemy !" . Ursula smirked at chucked him under the chin : " Oh ! but I have nothing against you . . . I just have a job to get done , you should be the best person to understand me . . . after all , you're a mercenary !" . The boy gritted his teeth and swam back but two conger-eel blocked the way by giving him a violent electrical shock which paralyzed all his body for a fraction of second , Klov gritted his teeth : " What do you want from me ?" . The octopus didn't answered ,grabbed him by the arm and made his head hit some stalactites on the ceiling , Klovriand bit his lips to force his self to keep a neutral expression . " Don't worry !" grinned the witch " If you act like a good boy . . . this won't last too long . . ."  
  
********************************  
  
Me : O.o; huh . . . everybody was getting beat up in this chapter . . .  
  
Lance : Yeah ! you're cruel !  
  
Me : Hey ! you're back ?  
  
Lance : Yeah . . . I finished some HunterXHunter and I was getting tired of reading . . . so here I am !!!  
  
Me : Nice . . . anyway , Review ! and have a good day . . . 


	12. chapter 12

One Wish : chapter 12  
  
Me : * yawns * hi ! everybody !  
  
Lance : It's kinda late . . . you should go to bed . . .  
  
Me : No way I . . . * yawns* wanna write something I don't feel like sleeping . . .  
  
Lance : . . . You remember what happened last time you wrote something that late ?  
  
Me : * yawns* huh . . . no . . .  
  
Lance : * sigh* maybe it's better that way . . . anyway , shall we go if you wanna write that so baldly ?  
  
Me : ^-^ Yep !  
  
**************************************  
  
Ursula was still holding Klov's wrist when the boy's head hit the ceiling once again , the witch grinned in a ugly way : " Aren't you gonna try anything to stop me , boy ?" . The mercenary turned is head over to face her , some blood was surrounding his head , a stalactite must had cut his scalp but he didn't seem to care . The teen smiled back to the octopus and pointed a finger of his free hand at her : " Oh ! don't worry ! I'm gonna do more than just try . . ." . Ursula noticed Klovriand's smile getting wider , he mumbled something and suddenly , the woman felt a strange pain in what was left of her heart , her eyes got wider as her lungs got completely blocked . Ursula tried to cough but only a flow of slimy blood came out and went to float around her : " You . . . you little brat" she gasped . But those were her last words , the last thing she felt was her body , exploding in little pieces . Klov swam back a little to avoid the flesh which was floating everywhere . The boy caressed the cut on his head and grimaced : " Great , now I'll have blood in my hair when I'll leave this place . . . ( he stared at what was left of Ursula) uhm . . . that was almost too easy . . ." . As he was saying that , Klov heard a sound behind him , he turned over and noticed something hiding behind the cauldron . The teen frowned : " Whose there ?" . No answer . He approached the silhouette at the same time that he was preparing a spell , but before he could do something else , the thing jumped on him and tried to attack him with something which was resembling to a knife , Klov hardly dodged it but he noticed that the pointy object had torn his camisole . The green-haired boy lifted his eyebrows Man , this thing is pretty quick . . . . He swam toward the exit door but the creature that attacked him quickly blocked him the way , when KV saw his wooden face , he choked with surprise : " Pinocchio !?" . The puppet nodded and lifted the knife-like weapon in font of his childish face . Klovriand grimaced at prepared his self to attack Great , the most powerful creature in this damn world is a toy made of wood . . .  
  
***  
  
" You saw that ?" angrily asked Maleficent to Ansem as she was pointing the small image of Klov attacking Ursula . Ansem calmly nodded and put back a lock of his white hair behind his ear : "Definitely . . . little Klov is getting more dangerous from day to day . . . not like Daisuke . . ." . The man grimaced , Dais had trained his self the entire day and still wasn't able to dodge any attacks with precision maybe he's simply a lost case . . . if he wasn't so important , I'd enjoy to torn him apart like . . . . "My problem his . . ." The sorceress' annoying voice had pull him from his thoughts "Riku has successfully accomplish his mission in Halloween town . And Klov has well . . . survived . . ." . The Heartless glared at Maleficent with perplexed eyes : " You . . . mean , you tried to kill Klov and Riku ?" . " Klovriand OR Riku " corrected the woman "Three boys . . . think about it , it's a castle here , not a kinder garden . . ." . Ansem smirk : " Well . . . if you think it's too much . . . why don't you kill Riku ? he's not that important . . . and beside he is the former friend of Sora ! " . The witch gave a dark gaze at the man and shook her head : " Why don't YOU kill Klovriand . . . you don't even care about this boy . . . and beside he is the son of your worst enemies . . ." . Ansem bit his lips Maleficent was had scored a point , here : "We'd better keep the three boys . . .because we don't know what could happen . . ." . Maleficent grinned and turned her head over to look through at a small window " Yes , we could do that . . . if that . . . brat is so important to you . . ." . The man frowned and stepped toward her : " He's not important to me ! ( he made a pose) well at least I'm not treating him like my own son . . ." . Maleficent wanted to reply something else , but before she could , someone entered the room : " Hey , guys what's with you ? you're sending me a little scamp to get rid of people now ? aaw . . . C'mon I thought you were smarter than . . . " . " It's not quite the right time Mr.Boogie !" interrupted Ansem on a cold tone . The gloomy-looking Heartless grinned : " It's never a good time with you . . . Ansem . . . Anyway , I just came to ask what am I suppose to do with the Keyblade master . . ." The witch slowly stepped toward him : " You simply have to slow him back " Oogie Boogie choked and frowned : " You mean . . . I just have to get myself killed ? Oh , yeah !that's my favorite past time , thanks a lot for the opportunity my lady !" . Ansem turned over to stare at the monster : " Well , maybe we can do something about it ( he grinned) . . .follow me . . ." . Oogie Boogie nodded : " Well I don't know what kinda idea you have in mind . . . but okay !" . The man and the monster left the room , living Maleficent alone , the woman grimaced as she was looking another time at Klov who was killing Ursula : "Damn kid . .. "  
  
***  
  
Daisuke was lying on his bed , playing with a weird green candle when he heard the voice of two man coming in his direction . He sat on the bed and frowned as a sign of anxiety , the first voice was Ansem's but the second . . . he already heard it . . . but where ? When the door opened , the boy subtly put a hand on his Keyblade . Ansem was beside a strange creature who was looking like a bag of potatoes with a face , he lifted an eyebrows : Oogie Boogie !? . The monster in question grimaced when Ansem pointed a finger toward the teenager : " A kid !? again ? dammit , who do you think I am ?" . The man laughed , walked toward Daisuke and put a hand on his shoulder like a salesperson who was presenting a new potato peeler to a septic audience : " Not any kid ! ( he was even speaking like an annoying salesperson ) you see . . . this one comes from THE other wolrd , HE has the power to kill Sora !" . Oogie Boogie grinned and chucked the boy under the chin to observe his face but Dais pushed his hand away : " Hey ! get your hands off me ! I'm not a horse !" . Boogie stepped back , a little surprised , Daisuke was waiting for him to insult him but instead , the creature began to laugh : " Well , at least it has some nerve . . . Okay Ansem , I'll take it . . . huh . . . does it comes with a leash ?" . The blond-haired boy angrily bit his tongue : It ? a leash ? . Ansem shuffled the teen's hair : " I don't think you'll need one . . . ( he gave a forbidding gaze to Dais) he'll be a good boy . . ." . Daisuke shyly nodded as Ansem grabbed him by the shirt to make him stand up and pushed him toward Oogie Boogie : " He's all yours !" " Okay ! " his partner replied , he grabbed his new 'purchase' by the hair and got out of the small room .  
  
Ansem watched them disappeared behind the door and sighed , relieved : " At last . . . I've got rid of him . . ."  
  
"Ouch ! hey that hurts you know ! I can follow you all by myself , there's no need to . . . hey quit it !" . Oogie Boogie sighed and pull him by the hair : " Gee . . . can't you shut up all by yourself too ? or will I have to gag you ?" . " Huh . . ." Dais hesitated " Where are we going ?" "Halloween town !" his 'master' coldly answered as he was forcing him to walk faster . When they arrived in front of a bat-like gummy ship , Boogie freed the boy's hair and grabbed a cage as big as the one Daisuke had for his 1 year old husky , he frowned : " You're not gonna put me in this !" . The monster loudly laughed and nodded .  
  
***  
  
Klov was definitely having a hard time trying to kill the puppet boy , in all his life he never saw a simple monster , swimming so quick and with so much precision . He tried to attack his foe at the head put Pinocchio violently moved his arms and got over Klovriand's head . The green-haired boy swam back and bit his lips , how could he get rid of him ? before he could think more , Pinocchio quickly transport his self behind the teen and stabbed him in the back . Klov tired to scream but the pain was too important he gritted his teeth and tried to move a hand just to know if he was paralyzed . Luckily , except for his aching wound , he was all right . The mercenary torn apart what was left of his camisole and prepare a dark spell , trying to ignore the ache , the boy closed his eyes and waited for his foe to calm his self a little , when he felt it was the right moment , he threw a dark ball toward the puppet . The toy in question turned over too late and received the magic spell in the face . Klov smirked and swam in way out Ursula's lair , he didn't want to see if he could beat him , he only wanted to return in his gummy ship , put on some dry clothes and go back to Hollow Bastion .  
  
The genie was now swimming in the calm water of Atlantica , he didn't wanted to know where Sora was . He weakly swam the last centimeters which were separating him from his sub . When he finally grabbed the handle of the machine , he pulled his self and sat on the bench . Exhausted , he started it off : " Okay . . . now lets leave this place for good !" .  
  
***  
  
Sora was looking around him , the stars where so shiny and beautiful : " Have we done the right thing by leaving this place ? I mean . . . we locked the world . . . but . . . what about Ariel ?" he asked to his friends . " Aaaaw . . . she'll be fine !" replied Donald on a confidant tone . The young Keyblade master shook his head : " And what about KV ?" . Donald gave a look at Goofy and shrugged : " Don't worry about that . . ." he made a pose and continued for his self : " I really hope he's dead . . ." . " Anyway . . ." continued Sora " What's our next goal ?" . " Halloween town !" cheerfully answered Goofy . The brown-haired boy shook his head : " Guys . . . this may sound strange . . . but I have a strange feeling about this place . . ." . The magician began to laugh with his usual duck-like voice : " A strange feeling ? what worst could happen ?" . . .  
  
***********************  
  
Me : Okay ! it maybe short , but I'm stopping here anyway . . .  
  
Lance : You're chapter are always short !  
  
Me : You're right on that point ! so people now , you should take time to review ^-^! see ya ! 


	13. chapter 13

One Wish : chapter 13  
  
Me : Hey ! Hey ! I'm back !  
  
Lance : Yeah . . . and we have a warning for you all : this fic can cause weird brain damage . . . It's true ! I experienced it myself . . .  
  
Me : Yeah , believe her ! don't read this before you go to sleep !!!!!  
  
Lance : Anyway , now that everybody is warned , should we go ?  
  
Me : Okay . . . but I'm warning you for the last time . . .  
  
********************************  
  
Halloween town was the coolest but the creepiest town Daisuke ever saw . Everything was so gloomy and mysterious and the citizens were even weirder ; the teen recognized some vampires strolling around , three ugly witches and a see monster were talking around a fire and two scary-looking kids were chasing a black cat with red eyes . Even though the landscape looked so sad and infinite , the townspeople seemed happy and full of life . "Is that true that you have the power to kill Sora ?" Dais was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't even hear the voice of Oogie Boogie . " Hey ! thingumbob ! I'm talking to ya !" Shouted the monster , indignant that his slave wasn't even paying attention to him . The boy glared at Boogie and frowned : "The name's Daisuke ! and I'm a living creature you know !" . Oogie Boogie sighed and carried him away , toward a small cemetery with multiple tomb stones , Daisuke was sure that those stones were only decorations or something like that since everybody here was suppose to be dead . " So . . . " began the creature " Since our guess isn't here yet , you're gonna do some babysitting for me " . The boy curiously lifted his head : " What do you mean ?" . Oogie grinned and called the name of someone . . . or something . After a few minutes of waiting , a weird walking bathtub arrived in front of them . " Hop in !" ordered the Heartless " We're going to my house . . . say . . . do you like casinos ?" .  
  
***  
  
It has been the most painful flight Klov ever had . His wounded back was hurting him but it wasn't the most worrying thing , he had lost a large amount of blood and needed to eat something very badly . When his gummy ship landed in front of the huge castle of Hollow Bastion , the boy weakly jumped off the engine and painfully walked toward the gate . When he got inside the entrance hall , a Defender ran toward him and looked at him with his threatening red eyes . Klovriand groaned : " What's with you , metal doggie ?" he asked even if he knew that Defenders were too stupid to understand human language . "Hey !" the cold familiar voice of a man called " What are you doing , lousy dog ! I . . . Huh !? oh ! it's only you . . ." . Klov groaned again and kneel down , to prevent his legs of falling all by them selves . Ansem frowned and looked down on him : " Can I know what you are doing on my floor half naked ?" . At this moment Klov remembered that he was only wearing a pair of boxers . The boy , as he blushed , lifted his head and tried to answer on the most self-confidant tone he could : "I've . . . been attack by . . ." " . . .A puppet" interrupted Ansem " Yes . . . I heard the entire story . . . Anyway , first , it'll be a good idea for you to go put on some clothes , you can go eat something too and then come and see me , I need to give you an assignment !" . Klov nodded and awkwardly got up .  
  
After a few minutes of walk , the boy noticed Maleficent who was walking in his direction . When the woman noticed him at her turn , she grimaced , disgusted : " Hello , Klovriand . . . is walking in the corridors half naked is your way to express the happiness of still being alive ?" . The mercenary shrugged : " Maybe . . . ( he smirked) aren't you happy to see me again ?" . The witch's grimace became even wider : " You have no idea . . . did you kill my little surprise ?" " You mean Pinocchio ?" asked the teen " He's still alive . . . I think . . . what have you done to it ? it was so . . . so powerful ! I didn't know you could transform some weak thing like it into some sort of monster . . ." . Maleficent started to laugh in a cold way : " It's a simple magic spell . . . it can transform anything in a cold hearted creature ! and I've put a device so it could be much stronger ! not bad , heh ? but you should be familiar with the spell . . . I used it a year or two ago on a girl who came from the same world as Daisuke , unfortunately , Sora killed her when she tried to accomplish his mission . . . what a lost , that girl was a really good fighter . . . and she was more useful than our new brat . . ." . At the conclusion of the woman's short speech , she noticed the boy's face getting a little red . Klov sighed and bent his head : " She was more than a good fighter to me . . ." . Maleficent frowned : " Aaaw . . . come on ! I don't want to know all your emotional state , now , if you will excuse me I have important things to do . . ." . Klov watched the witch walk away and went to get some clothes while he was trying to change his ideas .  
  
***  
  
Sora , dressed in a new costume so the people of Halloween town don't pay attention to him , was heading for the cemetery , he was accompanied by Donald , Goofy and a new mate they've just met , Jack . A tall skeleton who was king of the city and wanted to control some heartless with scientific experiment so they could dance at the town's Halloween party . Unfortunately , the experimentation had turned into a total fiasco ; the heartless had been inoffensive until something , caused by the experiment had triggered the aggressiveness of the monsters and now they were obliged to fight a lot more than they expected on top of that , Lock , Shock and Barrel (three little brats who were always playing pranks on everyone ) had stole the artificial heart Jack and the doctor had built . "So , whose that . . . Oogie Boogie you're talking about ?" Asked Sora while he was dodging the attack of a mommy-looking heartless . "He's well . . . it's hard to explain , let's just say that he's the one whose always plotting with the three little kids who stole our artificial heart !" answered Jack on a concerned tone . Sora nodded a glared at the gloomy castle which was standing before his eyes , the place was pretty big and doesn't looked very climbable . " Well !" announced the Keyblade master as he turned over to look at his allies "What are we waiting for ? we need that heart to stop the heartless!" .  
  
***  
  
" No ! leave this alone Lock I . . . huh . . . Barrel !!! don't put this in your mouth !!!" . "What's with ya Mr. Daisuki ? can't we have fun without having you nagging around ?" asked Barrel while he was pulling the legs of a big , hairy spider . Dais sighed and grabbed the kid by the wrist : " First , it's DaisukE not Daisuki ( A/N: in Japanese "daisuki" means like or love a lot). . . don't do that mistake ever again ! I hate it when . . . Hey ! let go Shock !" . The young witch , who has grabbed the teen's leg , looked up on him with big eyes : " I know what daisuki means !" she giggled "Daisuki ! Daisuki !" . The blond-haired boy moaned and sat on a small coach near him he tried to calm down a bit but at this moment , Lock threw a dead rat at his face . " Hey !that's disgusting" he shouted " Can't you brats leave me alone for a minute ?" . The three children exchanged a glance and started to laugh as they began to dance and sing around their poor babysitter : " Daisuki ! Daisuki !" . Daisuke sighed again , it was the worst kids he ever saw , even worst than his little cousin who was always playing prank or everybody when he had the occasion . Ansem's training was a summer break compared to this ! he thought as Lock was trying to steel him his bandana . After ten of fifty minutes , the three scamps stopped their prancing and stared at Daisuke with scary eyes . " What now ?" he asked " It's dinner time for Oogie Boogie !" fearfully announced Barrel . On those words , Shock grabbed some kind of artificial heart with a lock on it and threw it inside a hole , after a minute of a quasi holy silence Lock turned over and went to grab Daisuke's right hand , the boy gritted his teeth but didn't say anything . " If Mr.Oogie Boogie doesn't like his dinner , he's gonna be really angry ! and we're gonna be punished very severely !" . Dais looked down on the young boy and frowned : why were those kids working for this monster if he was so cruel to them ? He didn't had time to ask the question , because some noise , coming from outside distracted him . He stood up and walked toward to door : " Whose there ?" Dais called even though he wasn't expecting someone to answer him . Behind him , Shock grabbed her friend by the neck : " Could it be HE ?" she asked with a low voice . Daisuke turned over and looked at the girl : " Whose the HE you're talking about ?" . Shock looked at Barrel and Lock , the three of them shuddered at the same time . I don't have a good feeling about this . . . the teen stepped back a little and put a hand on his Keyblade . . .  
  
********************************  
  
Me : Mwuhahahahahahahaha ! I'm stopping here ! partly to annoy you . . . nah , that's not true ! it's just because of the stupid school . . . I don't have time to write more . . . sorry !  
  
Lance : Anyway , review ! it's the best way to make her happy . . .  
  
Me : ^-^ yeah . . . well , see ya next chapter !!! 


	14. chapter 14

One Wish : Chapter 14  
  
Me : Hiya ! I'm back again !!!  
  
Lance : . . . should we be happy ?  
  
Me : Well , yes , 'cuz you see , I'm the author and without me , no story !  
  
Lance : Okay . . . I guess you could use that as an argument . . .  
  
Me : Anyway , enjoy ^-^  
  
******************************************  
  
"Whose there ?" asked Daisuke for the second time . No answer . He felt some growing fear hurting his stomach and his right hand clenching his weapon . "I . . . think we are gonna let you deal with this . . ." declared Sock before she grabbed her tow friends and disappeared . Dais shook his head , now he was all alone : " I repeat : Whose . . ." . BANG ! . He didn't had the time to finish his sentence . The playroom's door opened to reveal the last person he wanted to see : Sora . The young Keyblade master's face was deform by a weird satisfied grin . " Sora ! I . . . I now you think I well . . ." . " Well , well I've finally found you , Daisuke !" . Dais took an offensive pose , Sora continued has he hasn't noticed : "Could this be our final confrontation ? I'm warning you , I'm much stronger now !" . " N. . .no wait ! I . . . I don't wanna fight you !" . The keyblade master stepped toward his foe and calmly drew his weapon : "Are you ready ?" . Daisuke shook his head : "Listen , I don't wanna fight you . . . " . Sora didn't seem to be interested in what he had to say . The boy jumped and attacked him at the legs . Daisuke hesitated a moment and successfully dodged the attack . He smiled and looked down on Sora . The boy in question quickly stepped back : "So you've gotten stronger too , huh ? You trained all by your self ?" . Dais sadly shook his head : " I didn't do it on my free will , Sora , listen to me . . ."  
  
***  
  
" What are they doing in there ?" impatiently shouted Shock "They've been alone for thirty minutes now . . ." . Lock glared at his friend with a neutral expression : " Maybe they're . . ." ". . . Both dead !" finished Barrel . "What do ya mean , both !?" angrily asked a deep voice behind them . "Ansem lend , that . . . boy to me if he's dead , then so am I !" . The three kids shuddered with terror before turning back to face their master . "But . . ." shyly began Lock " Think of it that way , sir , if HE is dead too . . ." . " You're right !" concluded Oogie Boogie "Ansem will so happy . . . Ha ! it's even better if they're both in a other world right now . . . we will be rid of little blondie " . On those words the three kids started to laugh crudely but they hushed almost immediately when Oogie Boogie began to give them a threatening look . After a short but gloomy silence , Shock opened her mouth : " So . . . do you think we should go check what's happening ?" . " Is it really a good idea ?" murmured Barrel to Lock who shook id head as an answer and stepped toward Boogie : " I . . .think we should wait a little while . . . if they're still fighting , this could be dangerous . . ." . The monster nodded : " You're right , brat ! waiting is the best option for us . . ."  
  
They didn't have to wait for too long , a few minutes later , the door opened . The four Heartless held their breath until the crucial revealing . Sora walked trough the door , a calm expression on his face , his keyblade stained with blood . Oogie Boogie lifted his head : "Hey , what happened to the other kid ?" . The boy smirked a declared on the most neutral tone he could have : " Daisuke ? Oh , well ! he's dead ! just . . . dead . . ."  
  
***  
  
" So . . ." sighed Klov "I have to . . . find the remaining princess of heart ?" . He had the time to put on some clothes and was now wearing a red and black long sleeve stripped shirt and black pants with the Heartless symbol on the side pockets . " Exactly !since you . . . killed Alice !" began Ansem on his familiar warlike tone " I don't know what's keeping me from . . . Urgh ! look . . .I've heard that they're was , over all , twelve princesses of hearts in the universe . . . but we only need seven to unlock the last keyhole , you got it ?" . The mercenary nodded : " First , I didn't kill Alice , she suffered of a . . . well sleeping gas overdose . . . and second : where am I suppose to find one of those princesses ?" . Ansem smirked and grabbed Klov by the arm : " Come with me . . ." . The man took him outside the room and they went trough the dark corridors . Klov was starting to become lost and was wondering if he ever saw this part of the castle . On their way they encountered Malificent . The boy look up at Ansem who didn't seem to be happy to see her here . The witch smiled : "Where are you going with Klovriand ? you seem in such a hurry . . ." . " Well . . ." answered Klov " We were going to . . ." Before he could continued , Ansem quickly covered the teen's mouth with his hand " . . . I was about to kick him out of here so he could go and . . . pick up the . . . err . . . new pieces I needed for one of my prototypes . . ." . The woman frowned her thin eyebrow and shrugged : "Well , I have to go speak to Riku . . ." . Ansem waited for Maleficent to disappeared behind a door and freed Klov's mouth . "Damn !" he mumbled "I forgot about that Riku . . ." . Klovriand sighed and massed his jaws : " Okay ! what's going on , here ? . . . you don't want Malificent to know about all this . . ." " Klov. . .Klov . . .Klov " interrupted Ansem "You're a smart boy like your parents, right ? you didn't notice ? I never liked Maleficent . . . she was a puppet since the beginning and you and me are gonna be the ruler of the entire galaxy as soon as we get the last princess of heart !" " Do you think I'm THAT stupid ! c'mon , first , you complimented me and my parents at the same time . . . and second , why would you share something with me ? I know you for long enough to know that you're planning to kill me when you will have what you want . . ." . The man stared at his interlocutor for a few second , perplexed and laughed : " Okay . . . maybe you're really . . . smart . . . not like your parents . . . anyway , yeah , it was my plan . . . and now I have the choice between killing you ( Klov stepped back) or else . . ." " What about a real deal ? let's say . . . I bring you the last princess of heart and , when the keyhole is unlocked , you will never see me again . . . I promise ! . . . So how about it ? you'll finally get rid of me and you'll have what you want !" . Ansem turned away from Klov : " Really . . . you're wise for a brat . . . Okay it's a deal ! but if you don't succeed . . . you're worst than dead ! got that ?" . Klovriand hesitated a second and shook hands with the Heartless : "So looks like it's my last mission under your orders . . . okay , so where do I find my princess now ?" The man carried him along to a big room with a strange device in the middle . Ansem pressed a button on it and the 3-D image of a small planet especially covered with water . " Well , Klov let me introduce you to Planet Earth !"  
  
***  
  
Sora had never been in such a good mood for ages , he was smiling and laughing . It almost seemed like if had been freed of the greatest weight of all . Jack stared at the big keyhole which was lying under their feet . The keyblade master pointed his key at the hole and locked the world for good . Sora smiled ans turned over to look at Donald Goofy : " Isn't it great ? we will soon be finished with all those keyhole !" " Huh . . . Sora ?" began Goofy " Why are you so happy ?" . " Oh . . . not for anything THAT important . . ."  
  
******************************  
  
Me : Okay guys . . . I have to stop here because I have to go to stupid school . . . I guess you'll have to wait for next chapter ! I apologize : this chapter was really , really , really short ! I know . ..  
  
Lance : Lemme guess . . . if they want a longer chapter next time , they should review ?  
  
Me : Yep ! this could be a good idea ! anyway . . . see ya ^-^ 


	15. chapter 15

One Wish : chapter 15  
  
Me : Hi everybody and sorry for the waiting !  
  
Lance : So we'll finally get to read this chapter !  
  
Me : ^-^ Yep ! and now , let's begin . . .  
  
********************************************  
  
"Sora !" shouted Donald from the gummy ship's small cockpit "We have to go and lock the keyholes as quick as possible ! you can't stay here !" . The keyblade master shrugged : "You can force me to go with you anyway . . . I'll catch up to you later ! I've already told you : I have something to do before I can continue our quest !" . On those words , Goofy stood up and stared at Sora with sad eyes . The boy calmly shook his head , he may have talked a little to coldly , after all hi friends only wanted to accomplish a mission . . . " I'm . . . just following my heart , guys . . . don't worry we'll be together soon ! " he smiled and waved his hand .  
  
Donald shook his head : " This kid has something in the back of his mind . . . he's acting strange since he got out of Oogie Boogie castle . . ." . Goofy lay back on his seat and closed his eyes : "I know but what can we do about it ? he has the keyblade . . . we can't take much actions against him . . ." . The duck waved back at Sora and pressed some button to prepare the ship to take off . "Well , at least we still can communicate with him with those" he showed a little black object that looked like a small radio . Goofy lifted his eyebrows : " Gummy communicator ? you gave one to Sora ? ( Donald nodded) good ! now I guess we can leave him without worrying to much !" .  
  
Sora watched the ship disappear in the dark sky of Halloween town and went to sat near the fountain , some slimy green water wet his arm but he didn't react . Jack walked toward him and put his skeleton hand on the boy's shoulder : " I'll be at the doctor's lab if you need me okay ?" . Sora nodded in an abstracted way . Jack hesitated a second and turn toward the imposing tower which the doctor used as his lab .  
  
The keyblade master watched the citizens pass by , they were all from different races but they didn't seem to care about it . They all were living in a weird harmony , all smiling at each other . They're so different and they get along so well . . . . He sighed , slowly got up and grabbed his weapon And now , let's take care of some unfinished business. . .  
  
***  
  
Lock , Shock and Barrel re-entered their playroom in a unsure way . Lock smirked and pushed Barrel in the back : "C'mon let's go take a look at the dead body !" . The two boys smiled and Barrel grabbed a hairy spider : " Maybe Mr.T feels like eating some fresh flesh !" "Yeah ! ( Lock pulled the creature's leg as it was trying to bit his finger with its sharp teeth ) hey ! I know . . ." . "Huh . . . guys . . ." Shock's voice interrupted " There's no body here . . ." "What do you mean , there's got to be one somewhere !" exclaimed Lock . "Maybe Mr.T already ate him !" . At this very moment an odd shiruken-like object (A/N : a shiruken is the star-shaped weapon ninjas use) stabbed the spider right in the stomach . The creature squealed an horrible sound an some green blood started to come out of its stomach . " Eeew !" Barrel threw the spider away and turned over " Hey ! who did this ? . . . Uh !?" . The boy strangle when he recognized the silhouette of their attacker .  
  
Daisuke was standing in the frame of the door . The moonlight was cutting the edge of his frail body and illuminating his face deformed by pain . His four-fingered hand was keeping him from falling by holding the corner of the wall . He seemed to be physically alright except for one detail : his left hand was missing , some fresh blood was flowing on his stump . "Damn spider . . ." he slowly began " It ate my hand ! Shit ! I had already a finger missing but now . . ." . The three kids stepped back and Shock hid behind Lock : " Don't be angry at us mister . . . it wasn't our pet . . ." . Dais crudely smiled and looked down on the little girl : " I'm not gonna do anything to you . . . I just wanted to kill this stupid insect . . . I'm going now !" . The blond-haired boy disappeared behind the thick fog surrounding the castle .  
  
After five or six minutes of silence Shock grabbed Barrel by the shirt and the two of them shouted as Lock was trying to separate them : "He's still alive !?" .  
  
***  
  
Indeed Daisuke was alive , alive and smiling , trying to ignore the pain growing in his left arm . He and Sora agreed to pretend he was dead so the heartless doesn't go look after him , Dais knew the three kids would not told anybody he was alive . . . they were to scared for that .He was waiting , sitting on a tombstone for Sora to join him . When the keyblade master arrived near him , Dais's smile got wider : " Hey , Sora ! so you finally came , huh ?" . When Sora notice his bloody stump , he lifted his eyebrows and grabbed his friend's arm : " What . . . what happened to your hand ?" " A spider attacked me . . . those little things are can be very quick when they're hungry !" " But we have to do something about it !" . Dais nodded : " Yeah . . . I know but before we do anything else do you really want to . .. abandon your friends and help me to kill Ansem ?" . Sora smile and sat on a tombstone : "Yes . . . I believe this his the best way for me to save Kairi if she isn't really dead . . ." . Dais lifted his head to stare at the dazzling sky with his black eyes . Sora noticed the stars reflecting in his pupils . " You know Sora . . . In my life I've seen many movies about kids transported in another world . . . they were always having fun . . . easily beating up the bad guys . . . when I was little me and my friends were always pretending to be like them . . . that's when we discovered those type of games called RPGs at first , we only had a Snes and a few games to play with but when I grew up , my parents bought me a Playstation 2 for Christmas . . . I was really happy and I began to be obsessed with those games . That's when I met Lisa unlike other girls , she like video games too . . . at the first sight , I had a crush on her but it's only after a few months of friendship that I had the courage to ask her out . . . Our relationship couldn't have been more perfect . Even though I was going out with a girl , it bother me to pursue my long life obsession : a Snes game called Chrono Trigger . Even now , I still think it's the greatest game of all time . . ." " What was the story of the . . . game ?" asked Sora , curious of knowing that there were different stories for those game . " Well . . . in short , it's the story of a red-haired boy named Crono , who travels in with his friends different ages to save the world from a mysterious creature called Lavos . . . but the entire story is a lot more complicated . . . anyway , I was sharing this obsession with Lisa . . . but one day this game came out . . . it was called "Kingdom Hearts" (Daisuke smiled) that's your game Sora . . . Lisa bought it and loved it . . . but I always found the plot a little too . . . childish . She tried to make me played but I never wanted to . . . and one night we had an argument about that . . . and I don't need to tell the rest of the story . . ." "Wow . . ." simply added Sora "Weird story . . ." " Weird ? nah . . . except for the part when I came to your world . . . this was a pretty normal plot . . ." . The keyblade master shrugged and bent toward him : "And . . .do you still like Lisa ?" . Daisuke hesitated for a moment and blushed : " Yeah . . . (Sora smirked) What !!? hey ! don't look at me like that ! you like Kairi as much as I like . . ." The boys began to laugh at each other , Dais had almost forgotten his missing hand . . . When they calmed down , Daisuke friendly hit the keyblade master's shoulder : " You know . . . many girls of my world thought you were kinda cute . . ." . Sora felt his cheeks getting red : "Really ?" "Yeah . . . even Lisa was always telling me that you were the most perfect boy a girl could go out with . . .but her best friend was always fighting with her because she thought Riku was cuter . . ." Sora was so troubled that he fell down of his seat : " The girls of your world seems kinda scary . . ." . Dais smiled yet again and shrugged : "They are . . . but my little sister's the worst ! she's twelve years old and she's running after all the guys she sees . . ." "Dais . . ." " Yeah ?" " We're pretty pathetic , huh ?" " Yeah . . ." .  
  
Morning finally came on Halloween town , but the was still dark . Daisuke and Sora were walking side by side . "I sure hope Donald and Goofy are alright . . ." sighed Sora " They're nice but they were just slowing me down ! my goal isn't to save to universe ! it's to save Riku and . . .Kairi . . ." . His blond-haired companion nodded : " I understand . . . I don't wanna save any world neither . . . I just wanna go back home !. . . but before I wanna get my revenge on Ansem . . ." He stopped and looked at his shirt decorated with a Heartless symbol . He grabbed the clothe and threw it in the street , now stripped to the waist , he turn over to look at Sora :"Okay ! and now where did you wanted to go ? " "There !" He answered , pointing a huge tower " It's the doctor's lab he'll be able to do something for your missing hand . . .  
  
***  
  
" Huh . . ." said the doctor as he was looking at Daisuke's stump "Yes . . . I can give you a mechanical hand . . . I you wish . . ." . The blond- haired boy's eyes got wider : "Can you really do that !? cool . . ." . The doctor grinned : " Well , son , they don't call me the smartest guy on this planet for nothing . . . and here you can have this shirt too ! but don't put it right now . . ." the scientist handed him a dark-red long sleeve shirt , torn at the elbows . " Thanks !" said Dais . " And can I say that you're very courageous , boy !" added Jack who was behind him while the doctor was installing the mechanical hand . Daisuke turn his head over the look at the pumpkin king : " What do you mean ?" " You're hand was eaten by a spider and you didn't even cry !?" . "Well , you know . . . I'm getting use to pain . . ." . Jack frowned : " Huh ? oh ! well . . . you're surprising me , anyway . . . You must be a really good fighter . . ." . " Me ? (he lifted an eyebrow) no . . . to be honest I suck at fighting . . . Ouch !" . Finished ,the doctor stepped back and smiled , satisfied . " Well , I'm this is it ! glad ?" . Dais stood up and lifted his new left hand in front of his eyes . His new limb was a metallic five-fingered hand he could see lots wires , plugged at many random place , you could see trough it because of the space between the pieces . " It's nice ! thanks a lot !" . He answered as he was putting on his new shirt . " Well , I wanted to put something that would have looked like skin over it but I don't have the material and . . ." "that's alright ! It's too cool ! really ! I love it ! thanks , doc !" " then you're welcome , son !" . Daisuke was heading toward the door when Sora burst in . " What's wrong Sora ?" "It's . . . Donald and Goofy ! they've been capture by some pirates !" " Huh !?" " And . . . Riku is with them on the boat ! we have to go help them ! I can find them easily thanks to that little thing ( he showed the gummy communicator) c'mon !" . Daisuke nodded : " Okay ! (he turned over) bye Doctor ! bye Jack !" .  
  
***  
  
The pirate ship was slowly heading for Hollow Bastion . Hook was sitting in front of Riku : " So . . . Yer sayin' that this green-haired punk wants me to deliver someone else to Ansem ? " . Riku nodded and put a lock of his hair behind his ear : " Yes . . . he told me he didn't want to go back to hollow Bastion so . . ." . " Yeah . . . yeah . . ." interrupted the pirate , caressing his moustache with his hook " I've got the picture . . . call him and tell him he can pay us a little visit if he wants I'll deliver his princess. . . and now what do we do with the king's fools ?" . " Whatever you want , I don't care . . ." . The man was about to stood up when his lookout man entered the room : "Cap'tain ! there's a ship heading toward us !" " Well ! capture it ! maybe the passengers have some valuables with them !"  
  
******************************************  
  
Me : ^-^ end of chapter 16 ! hope you liked it !  
  
Klov : It sucked ! I didn't even have one single line !!!!!  
  
Me : May I remember you that you're not the main character ! Daisuke is !  
  
Klov : Maybe ! but my life is much more interesting than his ! and I'm much more handsome too !  
  
Me : You'll have a bigger role next chapter , I promise ! and now , here's five cents . . . say the thing I'm too lazy to say by myself !  
  
Klov : T_T five cents !?  
  
Me : DO IT !  
  
Klov : *sighs* Please review , guys and see ya next chapter . . .  
  
Me : YOU FORGOT THE HAPPY FACE !!!!!!!  
  
Klov : WhAAaaaAAt !?  
  
Me : I'm waiting . . .  
  
Klov : eerrr . . . @_+ !  
  
Me : What the hell was that !?  
  
Klov : Sorry . . . ^-^ ! there happy now ?  
  
Me : Yeah . . .  
  
Lance : Hey ! what about me ? huh . . . see ya ! 


	16. chapter 16

One Wish : chapter 16  
  
Klov : Hi ! everybody ! since Bounty went to feed the dog and I'm all alone with the computer , *I* am gonna write today's chapter . . . * grabs the keyboard* Okay here I go : Standing alone on the deck of the ship was a handsome , tall , smart and evil young man . . . his superior intelligence and incredible handsome physique were enough to convince people that Daisuke's story wasn't interesting . . . . Man I like that . . .  
  
Me : Okay I'm back and . . . hey ! you can't use my computer without a permission . . . *reads * . . . Klov . . . you're NOT tall . . .  
  
Klov : Well , I'm taller than you . . .  
  
Me : That's not the point ! now gimme that ! * grabs the keyboard * and let me write what I want okay . . . Hi everybody !!! here's chapter 16 . . . Huh Lance ?  
  
Lance : Yeah ?  
  
Me : Okay , so now that everybody's here we can --  
  
Klov : Will I be in today's chapter ?  
  
Me : YES . . . okay now , it's shooooow time !  
  
*************************************  
  
"That's cool !" exclaimed Daisuke as he was observing Sora's driving skills . He was astonished how fast his friend had understood Jack's gummy ship controls so quickly . The raven-like ship was flying through space like a swam swims in a lake ; gracefully and silently . Dais laid back on his seat at stared at the dazzling stars trough out the window . Everything was so calm , it didn't even seem like they were chasing pirates . On this thought , he felt some excitement growing in his stomach . How cool was that ? he was chasing space pirates with an RPG hero !  
  
"Strange . . ." Sora's voice pulled him away from his thoughts .  
  
"What's wrong ?" He asked , bending toward the gummy communicator's screen .  
  
"Well . . ." hesitated the keyblade master " It looks like the pirate ship isn't moving at all ! it almost looks like . . .like if they were waiting for us . . ." Sora pointed a red flashing dot on the screen with his finger " See they're standing still , right in the middle of our trajectory . . ."  
  
Daisuke frowned and caressed his chin with his mechanical hand : "Even if they're waiting for us , we don't have many choices , we HAVE to go find Riku ( Sora glanced at him with an angry look) and . . . " he added quickly " . . . save Goofy and Donald !"  
  
His brown-haired friend sighed in a sad way : " You know Dais , even if I accepted to team up with you , it doesn't mean Donald and Goofy are not my friends anymore . . ."  
  
" I know ! I'm sorry Sora , I didn't meant that . . . I'm just . . . kinda nervous . . ."  
  
Sora sighed a second time and gave him a weak smile . " I wondered if Ansem really failed his training . . ." he mumbled to himself .  
  
"Huh ? you said something , Sora ?"  
  
The boy in question shrugged : " I was just talking to myself . . ."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
To talk about someone's friends like that . . . it's kinda . . . He stared at Daisuke for a second , the teenager was looking at his robotic hand with a fascinated , yet childish face . He didn't seemed dangerous but still . . . The keyblade master bit his lips , when he found the right adjective to finish his thought : . . . kinda heartless . . . .  
  
***  
  
"Okay . . . " began Klov , looking into the pirate's eyes "So you promise that you'll bring her to hollow bastion as soon as you can . . ."  
  
Hook frowned , Klovriand seemed more nervous than ever . He couldn't stop moving and he was always turning over to glance at the window . The captain grinned and put his unique hand on the boy's shoulder : "You should rest a little bit , you don't look so well . . ." . And he wasn't saying that simply because the mercenary's behavior . His , usual dark-colored skin was turning a bit green on his cheek and he had big , gray circles under his eyes .  
  
Klov gritted his teeth , the old man was true . He needed to rest . But was it wise to take a day or two of rest aboard the ship , after all he promised Ansem to leave . . . " Okay , I'll stay one or two days but no longer !"  
  
Hook nodded and watched leave to go get some sleep . After a minute or two , he turned over to grabbed the golden funnel-shaped object he used as a communicator : " Mr.Harisson ?"  
  
"Yes ?" answered the unsure voice of a young man .  
  
"You locked her up didn't you ?"  
  
"Aye aye ! Cap'tain !"  
  
The pirate smiled , his crew may seemed like they were stupid brainless man but they still were good , loyal worker . He approached the communicator near his mouth with his silver hook :  
  
" Good , now it's show time , boys ! let's capture the ship we saw earlier !"  
  
He heard the young man crudely laughing of pleasure . He laughed too , they were pirates , not delivery boys . He preferred to attack ships than to deliver some stupid princesses to Ansem .  
  
***  
  
"There it is !" announced Sora when he saw the huge , old-styled pirates ship . They Jolly Roger was proudly floating in the emptiness of space .  
  
Dais blinked , the ship was an imposing figure of fear . He read in many books that the only sight of the dark-looking flag of the pirates , was enough to make the bravest sailor pee in their pants . But , strangely , he didn't feel any fear . He just felt excitation , which was strange , he knew himself and he knew that normally , he would have been scared to death . . . this situation remembered him of some mangas where , the heroes , when they knew they were facing a great danger , couldn't be afraid and were shivering of excitement . But this wasn't his style even at his age he was sometime scared of darkness . . .  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a violent shivering which made bumped his head against the control board , he moaned and turned over to look at Sora who was as puzzled as him .  
  
"What . . . what's happening ?"  
  
The brow-haired boy slowly shook his head : " I don't know . . . it seems like we're attracted like a piece of metal to a magnet . . ."  
  
The raven-like gummy ship was dangerously approaching the corsair's ship . His two passengers were completely powerless .  
  
Another shivering , this time more violent , took over the ship . Dais hit his head another time , but this time it may have been to hard , because he fell into a surrounding darkness .  
  
***  
  
When he regained his consciousness , the first thing he saw was the face of a girl of his age with short brown hair and gray wide eyes . He opened his mouth to say something but she had been quicker than him . She jumped at his neck and hugged him , choking back some tears .  
  
"Daisuke ! I was so worry . . . I was . . ." her words were interrupted by a flow of tears .  
  
Dais smiled back to her , wiping a tear at his turn : " Lisa ! I'm so happy ! I . .. huh . . . what are you doing here !?"  
  
The girl shook her head : " I don't know . . . I was walking in the street when something hit me on the head . . . I fell unconscious and woke up here ! strange , eh ? do you know where we are ?"  
  
The boy awkwardly smiled at his former girlfriend : " Well , this may be hard to believe but . . . we're on a pirate ship !"  
  
Lisa lifted her brows , Daisuke was sure she would start to panic , but instead the girl began to laugh : " What are you saying ? are you sure you're all right ? Dais"  
  
He felt a weird feeling in his stomach , the way Lisa pronounced his nickname had always made him dizzy . But the way she reacted was a proof that she was clueless to the happenings . He looked around him , the room they were in was small and smelled the same thing as the old cat of one of his friend when he was wet . But that wasn't the detail that captured his mind . When he realized it , he violently stood up :  
  
"Sora ? where's Sora ?"  
  
Lisa frowned , definitely Daisuke wasn't going well . . . " What are you talking about ? listen Daisuke I think we'd better . . ." She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening . She turned over , to discover a smirking teenage boy with green , long spiky hair , dark skin and wide black eyes Weird hair-do she thought , frowning yet again He almost look like an anime character . . . . The girl glance at Daisuke whose face became illuminated when he saw the boy .  
  
"Klov !" he shouted "Klov ! I'm so happy !What are you doing here ?"  
  
Klovriand's face became deformed by the same surprise as is friend's : "Dais ? Huh . . . Let me ask you the same question ! Well anyway . . . we'll talk later . . . ( he turned over to look at Lisa ) I came to see you princess !"  
  
Dais stared at Klov with the same look he would have if he had asked him if he was a woman : "Huh !? who are you calling a princess !?"  
  
The mercenary smirked and pointed Lisa who stepped back .  
  
"Lisa ? a princess ? you must have made a mistake . . ."  
  
"No I didn't " coldly interrupted Klov "And how do you know this girl ?"  
  
"She's my g . . . well my friend !"  
  
Klov blinked things were definitely getting weirder and weirder . " Hey wait a minute . . . and you Daisuke . . . what's with the mechanical hand ?"  
  
"That's right !" gasped the girl "Where did you find such a thing ?"  
  
Dais ignored Lisa's remark and stepped toward the green-haired boy : "Klov ! don't tell me you're gonna bring her to Ansem ?"  
  
"ANSEM !?"  
  
The two boys turned over to look at the girl with suprised eyes . She had shouted so loud that the walls had almost fell down . Then Daisuke remembered ; she didn't know anything about the whole story .  
  
"Well . . ." Began Daisuke , hesitating "Lisa , I have to explain . . . we're not in the real world . . . we're in . . ."  
  
"Kingdom Hearts !?" she interrupted .  
  
"I know it's kinda . . ."  
  
" THAT'S TOO COOL !!! ( she stepped toward Klov) but you're not a character from the game how'd you . . ."  
  
The mercenary was about to answer something when he heard the voice of one of the pirates distracted him :  
  
"My prince !" a young men wearing a blue bandana called .  
  
Klovriand frowned and stared at the pirate with a confused look : " Prince ? why are you calling me a . . ."  
  
The man with the blue bandana quickly put a hand on his mouth : " Oh ! that's right you don't know ab. . . AHEM ! Mr. Klovriand , Captain Hook wants to say something to you . . ."  
  
The young man blushed , scratched the back of his head and indicated the door to Klov : " Huh . . . follow me please . . ."  
  
Daisuke and Klovriand exchanged a glance . The green-haired mercenary shrugged , closed the door and followed the pirate .  
  
The teenager frowned at his turn : " Why was he calling him a prince . . ." He went back to Lisa who was looking at him with big eyes .  
  
"Ok ! Dais I . . . think I need some explanations . .. "  
  
Then the boy told her about how he accidentally entered in the game , how he met Sora , how he met the heartless , his training with Ansem , his adventures in Halloween town and finally how he got here . At the conclusion of the story , Lisa bit her lips :  
  
"That's . . . quite an amazing story . . ."  
  
The blond-haired one shrugged : " Yeah . . . well if you're stock here too you should get use to weird stuff . . ."  
  
The young girl smiled and stood up : "Well , what are we waiting for ?"  
  
"What do you mean ?"  
  
"Well , let's go rescue Sora !"  
  
******************************  
  
Me : Mwuhahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhaahhahahahahahahahahahhaahaha ! AHEM ! pardon me . . . huh . . . to be continue !  
  
Lance : This thing is gonna make one long , infamous fic !  
  
Me : ^-^ Yep ! Hey ! where's Klov ?  
  
Lance : I don't know . . .  
  
Klov : Hehehhehehehehhehe . . .  
  
Me : What are you doing ?  
  
Klov : Huh . . . well . . .  
  
Lance : He's eating chocolate !  
  
Me : Hey ! give it back Easter is tomorrow , wait 'till then to eat some !  
  
Klov : I won't give it back until you tell me why did the ugly pirate in your story called me "prince" !  
  
Me : You'll know soon enough . . . Mwuhahahahhahahhahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahaha !  
  
Klov/Lance : O.o'  
  
Me : AHEM ! *makes a serious face * please review !  
  
Lance : And see ya next chapter ! have fun until then !  
  
Klov : Yeah and if they're some pretty girl who are interested in a handsome single guy like me . ..  
  
Me : Shut up you @#$% you're ruining our ending . . . well see you , guys . .. Hey Klov ! come back here with this chocolate bunny ! 


	17. chapter 17

One Wish : Chapter 17  
  
Me : Hi ! I'm back . . . man . .. I'm in a writing mood these days . . .  
  
Lance : Yeah . . . that's scary ! you're updating FAST !  
  
Klov : You shouldn't waste your time ! this fic is infamous anyway . . .  
  
Me : Maybe . . . but *I* like the story so I write it for and people who likes it , but I write it for me too !  
  
Klov : Well . . . as long as I am in the story . . .  
  
Lance : You're so self-centered !  
  
Me : Guys . . . I have a chapter to write here !  
  
Lance/Klov : Sorry . . .  
  
********************************************  
  
"Wow ! I can't believe I'm about to meat Sora . . . I mean THE Sora !" Lisa was expressing her excitation by repeating the same phrase since they manage to get out of their prison . But the girl's good mood wasn't affecting Daisuke . He was in front of his friend concentrated for any suspicious sound . Seeing him like this , made the girl repress a laughter . He looked so serious that way ! but his face had something . . . something beautiful and attractive . . . The girl violently shook her head : what was she thinking about ? It wasn't the right time to think about romance . But she was a girl , even if all the others considered her as tomboy , deep inside her , she was a girl , a girl who was still in love with her former boyfriend . . . she frowned : what could she say , it wasn't the good time to grab his shoulder , look at him straight in the eyes and say . . . say what ? Daisuke , I love you ? It sounded kind of stupid , a bit corny too . . .  
  
" Lisa ?"  
  
Dais' voice made her jump . No . she couldn't think about such things right now . . . "Yes ?" she answered on the most natural tone she could have .  
  
Daisuke bent his head . Man , why do guys only think about romance at the less appropriate moment ? and what could I say anyway ? . He turned over and stared at the door in front of him . He couldn't stand this tense atmosphere anymore Say something . . . Daisuke ! say something ! .  
  
"Huh . . . how are my parents !"  
  
"You don't want me to answer you . . ." she shook her head , a bit disappointed . . .  
  
"I wish I could talk to them and say that I'm okay . . ."  
  
The young girl weakly smiled , her parents must be scared too , Daisuke and now her . . .  
  
"Why don't we simply try to find a way to go back to our world ?" . As she said that , she noticed a glimmer of anger in the lad's eyes .  
  
"I have something to do before . . ." he coldly declared .  
  
Lisa stepped back , suddenly scared by the boy . What happened to him ? he seemed much more cold and distant now that she thought about it . "Sora's the hero ! he will be okay ! I'm a bit homesick you know . . ."  
  
"I want to kill Ansem ." those word came out of his mouth as such a weird sound to her ears . The girl lifted a brow :  
  
"You ? kill someone ? Dais ! stop saying such creepy things . . . you're scaring the hell out of me , you know !"  
  
Daisuke , continued to walk as if he hasn't heard her . "C'mon ! Sora still needs our help . . ."  
  
***  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAID TO HIM !?" Ansem's holographic image asked , frowning to the pirate .  
  
Hook bit his lower lips , suddenly nervous : " I only told Klovriand that he should have a serious talk with you before he goes anywhere else . . ."  
  
Ansem's picture jumped a bit but the bad transmission wasn't enough to hide the anger in the man's face . The heartless stared at his interlocutor for a moment . Lucky me thought the captain He's far away from here . . . I have the feeling that he would jump at my neck if he wasn't . . . .  
  
"Stop calling him like that . . ."  
  
"What ? Klovriand ?"  
  
"His name is Klov ." he merely replied .  
  
Hook sighed : " But Klovriand is his . .. " he hushed , Ansem was staring at him with the eyes of a predator , ready to jump on his prey . Obviously , the heartless didn't like to take up the subject .  
  
"But I still think you should . . ."  
  
"Enough !" the hologram interrupted . "Bring me the princess , that's the only thing I want ."  
  
" Oh !" he exclaimed " About her . . ." he stopped . When he met Klovriand a while ago , the boy told him that the girl was one of Daisuke's friend and he should watch both of them if he didn't want bad surprises .  
  
Klov knew Dais' shy side and he knew he was the type of person who was much stronger when there was someone he trusted beside him . That's why he warned the pirate . Hook , was a good man and the mercenary didn't want him to be killed by Ansem so quickly . . .  
  
"What about her ?" Ansem's impatient voice dragged him away from his thoughts .  
  
"Oh . . . nothing important . . .good evening my lord !"  
  
The white-haired man lightly nodded and the image disappeared . Leaving a space where it was . He sighed and sat on a chair . How was this story going to end ? And what was going to happened to Klovriand , now ?  
  
At this moment , someone knocked at his door .  
  
" Yes ?" he called without much drive .  
  
"Captain ! the princess . . . she's not in her prison anymore !"  
  
"WhaaaaaaaAAAaaaaaat ?" He stood up as quickly as he could and put on his red coat . That was not good ! not good at all . . .  
  
***  
  
Hid behind a Rum barrel , the three teenagers were thinking of a way to escape .  
  
"Huh . . . " Hesitated Sora "We have to find a way to reach our ship !"  
  
"Yep !" added Daisuke "And I have the feeling we have to think really fast . . "  
  
The keyblade master bent his head ? what could they do ? they were three , two of them knew how to fight , against a entire pirate crew . He glanced at Lisa :  
  
"You have an idea ?"  
  
She felt her cheeks turning red , Sora was talking to HER ! " Huh . . . Huh . . . Huh . . ." She HAD to say something smart , she didn't want him to think she was just another annoying , brainless princess that he must protect . . . "Maybe . . . " she shyly began "Maybe you could pretend that you took me as an hostage so you could escape , just tell the pirates that , if they try something , you're going to kill me and then , we'll just have to hurry and reach the ship !"  
  
Sora lifted his thin brows and smiled : " Lisa , you're a genius !"  
  
Embarrassed , the girl scratched her head to try to hide her red cheeks .  
  
"C'mon ! fellaws ! we HAVE to find them . . ." shouted the voice of a man .  
  
"Okay !" announced the brown-haired boy , grabbing his keyblade . " Ready guys ?"  
  
"Yes !" both answered at the same time .  
  
Sora was the first to came out of their hiding place . He made his keyblade appear in his hand and stood there , smirking . There was five pirates in front of them , one was carrying a gun and the four others had sharps swords .  
  
"Hey !" the keyblade master called "You're looking for me ?"  
  
The pirate with the gun opened his mouth , paralyzed by the surprise for a moment . He shook his head to regained his normal self and glanced at the boy : " WHAT !? you . . . did you manage to escape ? Is the princess with you ?"  
  
Sora simply nodded , grabbed Lisa by the shoulder and put his keyblade in front of her neck .  
  
"If you don't want her to die . . ."  
  
". . .Then you'd better leave us alone !" finished Daisuke while he stood up next to his friends .  
  
"You little brats !" mumbled one of the man , then he turn to look at the one with the gun :  
  
"What do we do now ?"  
  
The one who had been questioned smiled and shook his head :  
  
"Let those brats go . . . the captain will take care of them . . . don't worry !" . The five pirates exchanged a cruel smirk and walked away . When the men disappeared behind the door , Sora freed the princess and make his weapon disappear .  
  
"Great ! it worked ! thanks to Lisa !"  
  
The girl shrugged : "Aaaaaw ! it's nothing ! but . . . Sora ? Daisuke told me that you came here to find Riku , Donald and Goofy , what about them , now ?"  
  
"Riku's not on the ship anymore . . . I saw him leave two hours ago and Donald and Goofy . . ." he hesitated a second "They left , before you came and rescue me . . ."  
  
"WhaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaaat ?" loudly interrupted Daisuke "You mean . . . they left without you , really ?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I explained the situation to them . . . they said they'll go do something and they'll catch up with us soon (he shrugged) and don't ask me what they wanted to do . . ."  
  
"Oh . . ." simply said Dais .  
  
"Guys . . . It's not that I want to interrupt you but . . . we're fugitive on a pirate ship here . . ."  
  
Sora glanced at Lisa : " Yeah . . . you're right we'd better get going !" He started to walk away , Lisa following him but stopped and looked over his shoulder . Daisuke was standing still , clenching his keyblade with his four-fingered hand his face had something strange . . . But before he could open his mouth to call him , Lisa did :  
  
"C'mon ! Dais ! are you gonna stay here or what ?"  
  
The blond-haired boy slowly turned his head . Sora and Lisa jumped at the same time when they notice his cold look then he shook his head and smiled at them :  
  
"Oh ! yeah ! I'm sorry . . . I was just thinking !" he smiled again and walked toward them . The girl gave him a suspicious look and Sora simply walked toward the door .  
  
***  
  
"There it is !" announced the keyblade master , pointing the raven-like space engine . He started to run toward it .  
  
Lisa glanced at her former boyfriend : " You're okay , Dais ?"  
  
"Yes . . . of course I'm okay (He forced his self to smile) why are you asking me that ?"  
  
His friend , sadly bent her head : " You're the same as you were . . ."  
  
"Me ? don't worry . . . I'm just a little tired , that's all !"  
  
Lisa , tried to believe him but couldn't she knew him for three years now . She already saw him angry , saw him cry , saw him overjoyed but she never noticed a look like the one he made now . . . And that was worrying her to death . Dais was a shy yet nice person , he always sucked at real battle and wasn't much of a leader but he was smart and seldom made wrong choices . But this time . . . she thought This time . . . It's not Daisuke I'm seeing in front of me . . . .  
  
When he noticed Lisa's expression , Dais smiled at her and put his mechanical hand on her shoulder :  
  
"You're Okay Lis ?"  
  
The cold feeling of the metallic organ made her even more uncomfortable . But what could she say ? what could she do ? It was Daisuke's decision , not her . . . she grabbed the metallic hand and put it away from her shoulder .  
  
"Hey , you guys !" shouted Sora "We don't have time to waste !" as he said that , he jumped inside to cockpit and waved to them .  
  
"We're coming !" replied Dais . "You're sure you're okay , Lis ?"  
  
She nodded , avoiding his eyes : "Yes I'm sure . . ." . Then she followed him inside the ship . You're the one who should ask this question to yourself . . . she wanted to say that but decided it wasn't really wise . . .  
  
Now that they were all in the cockpit , Sora glanced at his friends to make sure they were ready and press some buttons . He sighed , easy . . . that was too easy . But what could happened now ? They were safe , in their cockpit . They just had to take off now ! He pressed other buttons , the motor coughed and roared but nothing else happened .  
  
"Huh !" he exclaimed  
  
"Wha. . . what's happening ?" Daisuke asked bending toward his friend .  
  
"I . .. I don't know ! . . . it won't start off !. . . I don't know what to do !"  
  
Before anyone could react , Lisa approached the control panel and give it a violent punch . The gummy ship reacted with a series of "Beeps" and flashing lights and returned to normal . The two boys turned over and stared at her . The girl giggled and innocently shrugged :  
  
"What ? it always works with my computer . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . ." added Sora "And now we're in serious trouble ! we can't take off !"  
  
"Well . . . what's wrong , brats ? your ship won't start off ?" A man's voice ironically asked . It was Hook . He was accompanied by a small group of man , all holding a gun in each hands . The corsair glanced at Daisuke and smiled at them : "Maybe someone sabotaged your engine . . ."  
  
"Shit . . ." mumbled Daisuke . "There's two many of them . . ."  
  
The captain smirked at looked over his shoulder to see his man : "I want them alive ! especially the girl !"  
  
Sora was the first one to react , he jumped off the cockpit , keyblade in hand and ran toward the pirates . Lisa and Daisuke exchanged of look and followed him .  
  
Dais clenched his silver weapon and ran toward the mob of pirates . His impulses were slowed down by Hook who stopped him with his sword .  
  
"If you wanna fight someone , boy , then fight me !"  
  
The teen nodded and stepped back : " Okay then , show me your best !" .  
  
The man coldly laughed : "You're the one who should show me his best . . . cabin boy !"  
  
With no hesitations , he jumped in the air and awkwardly landed behind his foe . He try to hit the head but the pirate easily dodged it .  
  
"Is that the best you can do , cabin boy ?" . Hook ran toward him and punched him in the stomach . Then he put his sword in his sheath : "I don't think I'll be needing this !".  
  
Daisuke tried to take his breath but the air wouldn't come in .  
  
"Daisuke !" Lisa screamed .  
  
The boy turned over at the same moment as the captain was about to hit him with his hook . He threw himself on the ground , the hook only cut some of his blond locks . The boy tried to stood up but his foe hit him on the head . He waited for Hook to finish him but instead , he heard his voice calling one of his minions :  
  
"You're finished with the other boy , too ? good put the keyblade master and cabin boy somewhere they won't brother us . . . I'll take care of the princess !"  
  
Daisuke moaned , why couldn't he even defend himself ? why was he so weak ?  
  
***  
  
In one of the many rooms of the ruins of Hollow Bastion , Ansem was looking at Klov with a neutral expression . The mercenary was shriveled up on a chair , his head hid behind his knees . He kept repeating the same phrase over and over :  
  
"It's not true ! It can't be true !" he mumbled something else that Ansem didn't quite understood . The heartless sat down and watched him sobbing like a little kid . Facing this situation , the men felt a little uncomfortable .  
  
"You know , Klov . . ." he began .  
  
"Leave me alone !" the boy coldly interrupted " . . . and my name's Klovriand !"  
  
***************************************  
  
Me : Well . . . it's finish for today !  
  
Lance : It was longer this time !  
  
Me : I think so . . . anyway I don't have anything else to say than : Review ! 


	18. chapter 18

One Wish : Chapter 18  
  
Me : I don't why but I like to associate people with animals and today , in my boring physical science class , I decided to associate the KH characters , the results might be a little weird but . . . Oh ! well : Sora is a sea- lion ( Why ? I don't know . . . he's just too much like this animal . . .I guess) Riku is a Lion ( Don't you think he looks like one ?) Kairi is a swan ( O.o?) Ansem is an owl ( He has the same face , glowing eyes and he likes darkness , plus he's a scholar and scholar are often associated to owls . . . ) That's about it for the Kingdom Heart's original character but I also associated the OC of my fic , wanna know the result ? if no then . . . just don't read it . . . stupid . . . anyway . . . Daisuke is a puppy ( he's the most innocent character from my point of view) Klov is a jaguar (silent protagonist and cold-hearted when it comes to kill someone , he likes to be alone ) and finally , Lisa is a bear ( she's soft and not very aggressive most of the time but when it comes to defend people she becomes ingenious and/or more violent) that's about it for the moment . . . later on I'll introduce you to more OC so maybe I'll associate them too ( Please don't ask me when this fic is going to end . . .)  
  
Lance : Which animal am I ?  
  
Me : A monkey !!  
  
Lance : That's not original . . . I'm half saiyen . . .  
  
Me : Yeah I know ^-^ !  
  
Lance : *sights*  
  
Me : Okay , let's begin now and by the way . . . I WANT 50 REVIEWS !!!!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Laid in his bed , Klov was looking absently trough his room's window . Summer had already came on the deserted planet of Hollow Bastion and the large walls of the castle weren't enough to stop the heat , the entire inside of the building was beginning to feel like the interior of an oven and the dark colors of the decor weren't helping the unpleasant atmosphere at all . . . Unfortunately , even his deep sadness couldn't distract him from the disagreement .  
  
"Man . . ." The boy mumble to himself has he got up to reach the window "If only those stupid windows could be opened . . . " .  
  
Outside , a few flowers had succeeded to bloom . The sun's ray were so hot that the waterway's water had begun to evaporate . Since its destruction , the planet had never been truly pretty to see but summer helped it to regain a bit of its ancient charm . A small red bird went to perch on the edge of the window to wash his crimson plumage . The mercenary looked downed on the animal and smiled has he pointed a finger in his direction .  
  
"Thunder . . ." On those words , a golden , miniature lightning came out of his finger , crossed the window's glass and brutally hit the bird . Surprised , the animal turned his head right and left and flapped his wings to show his indignity . Klov sighed and stroke the animal and second time , this time , the shot was deadly . The dead bird left of the edge of his perch and his frail body slowly fell into the emptiness . He watched the dead body , dancing like a crimson butterfly caught in the wind , followed by a small thread of fresh blood has he went to sat on the bed . He thought has he unzipped the lower part of his pants to make a pair of shorts with them .   
  
He knew that death was an option for cowards or helpless persons . He never had been an happy person , even when he was a kid , strolling day and nights in the street to find something to eat , the only thing he was able to think of was death . But instead of killing himself , he chose to cure his rotten scar by killing others . . . He managed to survive that way but now . . . now that he had something worst than anything on his mind , eternal rest seemed to be the only option left . On those thoughts , Klov slapped himself in the face . What was he thinking about ? He couldn't let that happened , the only thing suicide would do is to please many of his enemies . And that was the last thing he wanted . . . to make someone happy . All his life people had treat him like a bag of dirt by beating him up , insulting him or sending him about his business . He never had a true friend . . . he couldn't even remember about the time his mother hugged him and told him she loved him . In fact , his mother was the only person who had ever say "I love you" to him . His father has always seemed more distant and he never took time to even caress his son . . . He had wondered why all his life but now he knew why .  
  
He wasn't sure if it was because of the heat if he felt so weird but he couldn't stand it anymore. The boy hid his face in his hands to hide his tears even though nobody was watching him :  
  
"Why am I so worthless ? . . . Why ?"  
  
Indeed , to him , it seemed like a good question . It's hard for someone to have self-confidence when you never receive any compliments from anybody , when everybody despised you . People don't like bad people but have they ever tried to understand them ? Life can be very easy when you have a comfy home , good parents and loyal friends , that's why it's so hard to understand an assassin for them . Of course , some people have the guts to say that there was some people who had a tough life and they turned out helping everybody . But not everybody is that strong . And Klov was weak . Very weak . Psychologically , that is . He was a boy , abandoned by his parents when he was tree years old and adopted and practically raised by some one who didn't even have a heart ! He still remembered the day when , by accident , he blew up a small shop when someone tried to attack him when he noticed that the kid had stole some food . Klov wasn't aware of his powers at that age and the fire ball he cast was purely accidental . At that time , Ansem still was a king and he was the one who had to punish assassins and the people of the town had brought him to the king to ask the man to punish him . He still remembered the words Ansem said that day when he saw the young killer :  
  
"Don't worry . . . I'll take care of him. . ." He remembered the troubled man's face when he pronounced those words , that's what scared and traumatized him . He was six years old at the time . . . still a baby . He began by working in the castle's kitchen , wondering why did the king spared his life . Now he knew , but then . . . he couldn't understand . His child's mind only wanted to be forgotten by the king but this one was always watching him within his every single actions . Like a majestic eagle watches a skinny mouse from the sky . He had always hated Ansem but to him , he had always been a figure of fear and he never had the courage to defy him . Daisuke had once , but paid the price in a painful way . When he turned ten , Hallow Bastion was destroyed by the darkness there wasn't many survivor except Ansem . . . There was him , the serious Leon , the determined Cloud , the gentle Aerith , the energetic Yuffie , the weird Sephiroth and the king's mechanic , Cid . Everybody else was destroyed . Then , Ansem learned about the legend of the princesses of heart and about the keyblade master . . . the one who would open the door to the light . . . And he asked Klov how he'd like to make some munny in an easy way . . .  
  
All those memories . . . not even an happy one . . . no ! that wasn't true , when he was thirteen , he fell in love with a girl called Sarah she came from the same world has Daisuke's . She was , through his eyes , the most beautiful girl he had ever seen , nice and understanding but a very good fighter too . Ansem appreciated her for her fighting skills and he thought that , this girl would be the one who'd kill Sora , unfortunately he was wrong . Sora accidentally killed her . But it wasn't the part he wanted to remember . . . He wanted to think about the time he found enough courage to told her that he loved her . Or the time , on the top of the castle , by moonlight he lost his virginity . . . On those thoughts , he blushed . .  
  
He laid a second on his bed . . . that girl was the one who saved his life . . . it's her love for him that made him alive . He couldn't die , not yet . He had something to accomplish he didn't knew what but he HAD something to do . . .  
  
"I hope you understand what I'm saying here !"  
  
Ansem's voice dragged him away from his deep thoughts . He immediately stood up . To whom was he talking ? Maleficent was outside with Riku and he doubted that the heartless had became crazy enough to talk to himself yet . . . Slowly , Klov opened the door to his room . In the corridors , the air was even more suffocating , he started to walk on tiptoe in the direction of the man's voice . The humidity was penetrating his skin without any pity , he cautiously unbuttoned his blue shirt . To let his torso's skin breath a little . Now where was Ansem ? The boy closed his eyes to locate the his aura . He was in the grand hall . . . with somebody . . . or something else . Klov tiptoed toward the hall and immediately hid behind a pillar . He stretched his neck to look at the interlocutor of white-haired .  
  
Ansem seemed to be affected by the temperature too ; he had tied his hair into a ponytail and was wearing a simple white camisole and a pair of black pants with some kind of sandals . He seemed less majestic that way but he had kept his aura of power . But he wasn't what made the teenager gasped . In front of him was a strange black creature , about the half of Ansem's imposing height , it was floating in the air , listening to the former king's recommendations . He had never seen such a creature before . . . what was it ? He bent toward to have a better sight of it but accidentally slipped and came to land in the water fountain a meter away from the man and the strange creature . When he noticed him , Ansem didn't react as feared he would . The heartless simply lifted a brow and smile while the creature behind stood still like an idiot .  
  
"Klov . . . I know it's hot today but it's not a reason to go swim in my fountain . . . If you want to refresh yourself summon a wind spell or . . . I don't know . . . get naked , but please ! That was my fountain of pure water that could heal any wounds and you've ruined it . . . huh . . . when was the last time you took a shower ?"  
  
Humiliated , Klov moaned as he tried to got up , but slipped and fell in the crystal clear water a second time . Ansem's smile got wider as the creature behind him still was staring at the emptiness in front of him . The man stepped toward the boy and held out his hand . The mercenary mumbled something incomprehensible and accepted the help , still dazzled by the man's sudden good humor . When he finally managed to regain some of his dignity he turned over and pointed the creature :  
  
"What the hell is that ?"  
  
Ansem put a hand on the monster's shoulder :  
  
"It's your lucky day today , lad ! Not many people have the chance to see this creature in their life ! this is THE mystical guardian ! the darkness keeper or the night's defender if you prefer !"  
  
Klov stepped back :  
  
"What do you plan to do with that ?"  
  
"Well , that is not of your business . . . don't you have something to do ?"  
  
The boy slowly shook his head :  
  
"No . . . I wasn't planning to stay here so I . . . don't have anything to do . . ."  
  
"Where would you have went to , anyway ? On each planet , there's somebody who wants to kill you . . . you rather stay at home . . . you can always be useful . . . I guess . . . Now , why don't you go . . . huh . . . practice your magic . . . yeah that's it ! go practice !" On those words , he pushed the boy in the back to make him leave . But Klov turned his head over to reveal his suspicious eyes :  
  
"What's with the good mood anyway ?"  
  
The man blinked his yellow eyes and smiled . He looked so different that way . . .  
  
'' Well . . . who wouldn't be happy when he's about to realize his dream ?"  
  
" Pardon me !?" Klov gasped , of course he knew that now Ansem practically had all the princesses of hearts in his possession but he didn't know that he was so close to his dark goal . . .  
  
"Oh ! you'll see soon enough ! ( he paused to laugh) isn't it great ?"  
  
"Huh . . ." the boy hesitated has he looked over the Heartless' shoulder to check on the guardian , the mindless creature was still looking in front of him without a glimmer of intelligence in his "eyes" , definitely this thing didn't have much of a brain , he was sure about that . . .  
  
"And . . ." hesitated the mercenary , still intimidated by Ansem's smile "What about Riku and Maleficent ?''  
  
His interlocutor frowned , apparently he wasn't expecting the boy to ask that question .  
  
"So ?" Klov insisted , facing the man's perplexity .  
  
"The keyblade master should be able to take care of Maleficent by himself when he'll be here and for Riku . . . I haven't decide yet . . ."  
  
"Are you going to kill him ?"  
  
On those words , the guardian turned over and began to float quickly toward Klovriand who tried to step back , but too late , the creature had already grabbed him by the shirt . The teenager tried to free himself but it seemed useless , the foe's grip was way too powerful for him .  
  
"Hey !" the captive screamed "What's gotten into you ? you son of a . . ."  
  
"I . . . think he doesn't like you" Ansem interrupted to prevent him from swearing " And Klov . . . please watch your language . . ."  
  
The boy angrily glanced at the heartless , ignoring the monster's presence for a moment :  
  
"My name is Klovriand . . ."  
  
***  
  
"We're a bunch of losers , aren't we ?" asked Daisuke , confronting Sora's glance .  
  
The keyblade master shook his head and ran a hand trough his hair : " Maybe . . . but we can't loose hope ! Your friend needs help and mine too ! I won't give up ! never !"  
  
" RPG heroes . . . you're all the same . . . intrepid , you care about you're friends and you never loose your courage . . . it's starting to get too much stereotyped for my taste . . ."  
  
"What do you mean ?" asked Sora .  
  
Dais closed his eyes . He couldn't get mad at Sora , his friend never played with video games , never saw Hollywood movies and never read a shonen manga . This "stereotype" theory didn't mean anything to him . And beside . . . it was good to have a cheerful person in the group to bring hope to the other ones . But it wasn't the right time to think about those kind of things . . .  
  
He went to sat in a corner of their prison . Lisa had been separated from them and now they were heading for Hallow Bastion . he sadly thought . The boy sighted , seeing Ansem was the last thing on earth he wanted to do and on top of that he didn't want the Heartless to touch Lisa in any kind of way . . . but what could he do ? Against the man , Sora was merely strong and he was terribly weak if only Klov . . . speaking of him , where was he now ? he saw him a few hours ago , he looked troubled back then . . . his eyes were reflecting a weird emotion . . . if only he had knew Klovriand for a longer time , maybe then he could have tell what his problem was . . . but he wasn't even sure if the mercenary was considering him as a friend . . .  
  
"We'll be landing on Hallow Bastion in an hour or two !" announced the far away voice of a pirate .  
  
On those words , Daisuke got up on his feet at the same time as Sora . The boys exchanged a glance . Two hours . . . that was how much time was left for them now , before they meet what could be their final destiny . . . two hours . . . was it enough to think of a plan ? Daisuke doubted that . . .  
  
***********************************  
  
Me : Woah ! phew . . . finish for today , I have school tomorrow . ! and I STILL WANT MY 50 REVIEWS GUYS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssse !? * big sad puppy eyes*  
  
Lance : Well . . . that was less aggressive this time . . .  
  
Me : ^-^ Yep ! I'm making progress ! Oh ! by the way ! As you may know , In the game , Ansem is soooooooooooooooooo easy to beat , 'cuz he's so weak ( espacially when you're at level 100 with the ultimate weapon !) so I know that saying that people are scared of his powers can make you laugh . To add more realism to the story , just think that Ansem has to power of 400 Ursulas combined together , Okay ? That way , he looks more powerful , huh ? Anyway . . . have a nice week everybody !! 


End file.
